Virgin Diaries
by Firithnovwen
Summary: When it comes to certain things Sakura preferred to keep them to herself as such as her virginity status but all of that would change on her 21 birthday when her friends and practically half the ninjas population decided to make it their business.
1. Chapter 1

The Virgin Diaries

Written by Firithnovwen

Warning; Bad grammar and spelling errors precede at own risk and oh yeah there will be sex maybe even a little smut.

Author note; I don't have a beta reader so if anyone wants to do it please let me know. If people like the story then I'll update as regularly as I can but I am a mama of a 13-month-old boy so be patient my good people. Let me know what you think and reviews are always welcome.

Sakura for the most part is and always was a private person not shy like her friend Hinata but when it came to certain things Sakura preferred to keep things to herself…as such as her virginity status but all of that of course would change on her 21 birthday when her friends and practically half the ninjas population decided to make it their business.

---

Sakura enjoyed her routines and was very comfortable with her single life style although back in her mind she did long for the company of a male companion and or more or less was curious about this big deal of sex. She wasn't a virgin for 21 years on purpose it just sort of ended up like that not that she hadn't had opportunities or offers before, it's just…never the right time or the right person.

But on the night of her 21 birthday it was a big celebration, bigger than she preferred but she secretly enjoyed all the attention and of course the gifts. She had just moved into her own apartment and had discreetly let the info out that she needed stuff to occupy her bare apartment with so she was quite pleased of the amount of useful gifts she was receiving.

Sakura wanted to just stay with her gifts but Ino had dragged her away to the bar. Ino wanted to dance but she knew her friend well enough to know that Haruno Sakura wouldn't dance without a little courage and that luckily came in a bottle.

"Sake please!" Ino yelled in high-pitched voice that was slightly slurred from the amount of alcohol she had already consumed. Sakura knew that Ino would insist and pester her until she got mad and then there would be a fight so Sakura took the high road for once and just took the glass and drank.

The sake burned and she coughed loudly and blushed as everyone cheered and laughed at her inexperience Sakura herself laughed softly it was a party after all…her party.

Ino kept feeding her full shots until she felt a little tipsy and a blush rose on her cheeks.

"I do think you're ready to dance." Ino said putting down the bottle. Ino sighed as she lead Sakura to the dance floor that was already crowd by many drunken ninjas at least it was cheap getting her friend drunk though it took out half the fun.

Ino moved her hips seductively that implied many things but most of all that she knew what she was doing. Sakura dance as well but it was mostly just an inebriated two-step Ino grabbed a hold of Sakura and they begun to dance together.

They of course had done this before in the many slumber parties that they had, just as fun of course as all young girls do, Ino had taught her these moves but Sakura didn't realize the indication until she caught the eyes of the men in the room. Their mouths were practically hanging open with drool coming out the side.

Sakura not able to take the embarrassment quickly back away and slid off the dance floor as Ino continued to dance with a new partner. Sakura was heading towards the bar when she suddenly ran into someone her head hit his chest and she nearly fell over if he hadn't caught her.

"I'm so sorry…Kakashi!" Sakura yelled and forgetting her manners hugged her sensei tightly. Although no one could see it due to his mask he blushed slightly at the personal contact that he wasn't used too.

Sakura backed away a little embarrassed from her reaction blaming her affectionate behavior on the sake "I thought you were on a mission." She said with a beaming smile she was more than thrilled that her training buddy was back the last two months was lonely although she wouldn't ever say that out loud.

"Just got back now actually…went to check in and it seems everyone was down here although I can figure out the occasion"

Sakura playfully punched his arm that he instantly rubbed it pretending it hurt

Sakura laughed and ran her fingers through her hair "Yeah, they act like it's a big deal or something."

"Well you're only 21 once. I remember it clearly being only 5 years ago."

Sakura laughed "More like 14." She teased.

"I was heading to the bar, there is a bottle of sake that is calling my name…wanna join me?"

Kakashi smiled and nodded and followed Sakura to the bar, which was a difficult thing to do in this crowd. He was just glad to be back he was afraid that he was going to miss her birthday and though she would forgive him without asking he would feel extremely guilty for missing it.

He could tell his presence had made her happy and her little embarrassment from her little show on the dance floor was long forgotten

Kakashi had to push a drunk off his seat but he managed to sit next to Sakura and she poured herself and Kakashi a shot.

"What are you looking at?" He teased.

"Just hoping to get a glance." She said returning the smile.

"Well not today."

"Not even my birthday?"

He shook his head he enjoyed this game too much to give up yet.

"Then when?" She asked giving him big puppy dog eyes that hadn't worked on him since she was a child and rarely even then. He laughed anyhow and took his shot quickly when she turned to do her own.

Sakura looked at his empty glass disappointedly. "After all this time you don't trust me." She said seriously Kakashi realized that it was the influence of the alcohol that made her speak so harshly but there was a stink of truth to her words as well.

Kakashi hated how he was always confused around her how she managed to make him feel a thousand different emotions without even realizing it he wondered if she purposely tormented him but he knew Sakura was too naïve to see what she was doing to him

Sakura rolled her eyes looking a bit disappointed and poured another glass and without looking at him this time she drank the shot quickly and very un-lady like she coughed and gag being very inexperienced with alcohol she heard Kakashi chuckle at her expense and looked up to scold him for making fun of her on her birthday when she saw the impossible.

Her eyes widened and mouth dropped Kakashi was without his mask and then he smiled. Sakura gulped loudly and a blush rose on her cheeks although she already knew that Kakashi was probably a handsome man but that was an understatement.

His lips were nicely shaped not at all thin, his teeth are straight and white none of them were missing and they weren't bucked. He didn't have any scars although he could use a shave but there was no reason in the world that he should hid his face and honestly she was starting to think it was a sin for the world not being able to witness this beautiful face on a daily basis but she was glad she was one of the few that was able too.

He laughed softly at her expression he hadn't intended to show her his face yet, especially since he had already gotten her a gift but he didn't want her to be sad on her birthday and hope she would forgive him for not showing her earlier.

Sakura froze when Kakashi leaned forward for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her but at the last moment his direction diverted to where his lips where next to her ear and she could feel his hot breath.

"I wasn't intending to show you my face yet"

Sakura breathe was jagged but she manage to speak "And when where you going to show me then." She replied trying to play along but it was difficult with her heart beating so fast.

"Somewhere more intimate." He whispered his lips touching her ear lobe.

"Mr. Hatake!" Sakura said pulling away slightly "Are you trying to take a advantage of me in my intoxicated state?"

Kakashi smiled again and her heart fluttered "Maybe."

Sakura stared into his eyes trying to figure what he was up too but all thoughts that came to mind she quickly pushed away she didn't want to fall for someone that is emotionally, socially, and morally unavailable and she had enough one sided love to last a life time and Kakashi is probably just being Kakashi teasing her as usual.

Kakashi hand extended forward and cupped her cheek "It was never about trust." He said softly and looked like he was moving forward when he suddenly moved his mask back up.

Ino appeared seconds later and grabbed Sakura by the arm

"There you are birthday girl, wasting you're time on Kakashi like he doesn't steal you enough with his stupid training." She hissed. She then grabbed the bottle and Sakura's arm with her free hand and pulled her away. Sakura mouthed a 'thank you' and 'I'm sorry' as she was dragged away.

Kakashi stood up he knew he probably wouldn't get Sakura alone again tonight being that it was his only purpose of being here tonight he didn't really see any other reason to stay but decided against leaving just yet since he desperately needed a drink and his normal drinking buddies probably in their normal places and enjoying tonight activity.

Sakura was pulled to a table filled with girls Sakura knew most of them but a few were closer friends to Ino than herself but she didn't say anything as she was pushed towards the middle.

Tsunade was sitting at the next table drinking heavily Shizune looked worried as usual but was trying to enjoy herself as much as possible. Ino poured Sakura another shot and slid it next to her.

"I don't see why you spend so much time with you're old sensei." She mumbled.

"We trained together…" Sakura said softly beneath her breath not really wanting to talk about Kakashi. She sipped her drink slowly the last thing she wanted was to examine her feelings for that man.

The bar was so loud she could barely hear her friends sitting right next to her so deciding not to try she sipped on her drink and watched the goings-on around her as her friends gossip and giggled.

And her mind wandered to before Ino had interrupted them she couldn't believe that Kakashi show her his face she knew Naruto would be so jealous maybe even Sasuke.

Sakura frowned and drank an entire glass as she thought about her boys they were on a mission of course but neither of them seems to have the time to spend with her. Of course she understood that Naruto was dating Hinata but Sasuke was just being Sasuke ignoring her as much as possible.

If it weren't for Kakashi she would be very lonely Sakura shook her head she had already agreed not to think about him at the moment and push his beautiful face out of her mind.

"You seem distracted." Ino said and pushed another filled glass of sake towards her. Sakura now used to the bitter taste and burning sensation took the drink in a single gulp.

"That's a girl" Tsunade yelled from her table.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked

Sakura glared at Ino cursing her for knowing her too well "I miss my boys."

Ino rolled her eyes "They'll be back in a couple of days."

"No not that I miss them because they don't want to be near me anymore…"

Sakura watched as Shizune stood up and pushed her way through the crowd briefly she guessed that she was going to get the cake being the only reason she would leave Tsunade's side.

Tsunade joined Sakura's table and filled her glass from her own bottle "This is better than that shit you're drinking." She said with a grin. Sakura took the glass and took every ounce of her of her will not to spit it up. She forced herself to swallow it although she was quite sure it was rubbing alcohol at least that is what it tasted like. Tsunade filled her glass again.

"Why are they pushing me away?" Sakura whined.

"You're just going in different directions that's all." Ino said trying to comfort her ever growing drunk friend Sakura drank the second glass quickly pushing it down her throat.

"but I want them to love me…why don't anyone love me." Sakura slurred.

"They do."

"Than why am I alone…I don't want to be alone I don't want to be a virgin anymore."

Sakura didn't notice the music had just stopped and Shizune was standing in front of her with a cake.

"What did you say?" Tsunade asked her in a drunken stupor

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A VIRGIN NO MORE!"

----------------


	2. Chapter 2

Virgin Diaries

Chapter 2

Written by Firithnovwen

Warning; bad grammar and spelling errors ahead proceed at own risk

Author Notes; thank you for all the reviews each made my day. And I especially wanted to think my husband that unknowingly used my account to review my own story…honey next time won't ya sigh out will ya.

I wanted to thank everyone that took the time to review it meant a lot. This will be a multiple-chapter story with many twist and turns so I hope you all expect the unexpected. Well here's this chapter I'm not sure when the next one will be out since it's my birthday the 23 but who knows maybe I'll get some inspiration with the reviews ) Happy Readings.

Sakura woke with the headaches of headaches and closed her eyes tightly to void out all light all she wanted to do was go back to sleep but there was annoying humming that kept buzzing in her ears.

"Quit humming." She sleepily mumbled

"Sorry." Came a reply next to her.

Sakura's eyes shot open and she almost screamed but Kakashi covered her mouth. "It's okay." He whispered but everything was far from it in Sakura's mind as she looked around wildly the last thing she remembered was being in the bar nut now she is laying in her own bed…with her legs wrapped tightly around Kakashi, half naked.

The only good thing was that Kakashi mask was off but then she notice that it was ripped off as well as part of his shirt.

Sakura begun to move away when she stopped suddenly "Is…my hand…in…in you're pants?"

Kakashi chuckled "It's a very funny story actually."

Sakura ripped her hand away and jumped completely out of bed "Did we…oh my god…did we do it…"

Kakashi didn't move he didn't want to frightened her any more than she was and the thought she may hit him through the wall had him moving very slowly as well. Kakashi stretched a little since he was trapped in the position for several hours and pop his neck. His eyes focused on Sakura as he pulled himself to a sitting position on the edge of the bed.

"Thank rationally Sakura, do you think we had sex"

Sakura grabbed a sheet and covered her naked body and exhaled loudly trying to practice the methods that Shizune had taught her to calm herself. She looked up at Kakashi studying his appearance. He was mostly fully dressed but his pants were undone that itself it's was enough to have intercourse…not romantic but enough for the job.

She had been in places where people had sex and knew what it smelt like a very distinct smell and her room smells the same. Although she didn't know but she had heard that sex hurt the first time and considering that she is sore it appeared nothing happened

"No…but my hand…"

"A hand job isn't sex Sakura."

Sakura in a very Hinata like action shook her head and buried her face into her hands. A hand job wasn't sex but it is sexual.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" She cried

"Well last night I walked you home so no guys would get the wrong idea."

"Apparently you did." Sakura hissed

"Don't interrupt me." He said dangerously and Sakura nodded he hadn't intended to scare her but he had to make sure she heard all the facts before jumping to any conclusions.

"We came here being that I was heavily intoxicated you told me to sleep on the couch…which I intended to do but in the middle of the night you got up and fell in you're bathroom. I came in concerned that you were hurt." Kakashi paused and pointed to her forehead. Sakura touched her head and quickly withdrew her hand she a nasty bump there apparently that was much true.

"I then picked you up and brought you into you're bed."

"What happen then you accident fell on me and my hand fell into you're pants."

Kakashi stood up and walked towards Sakura casting a shadow over her small frame she was nervous to look into his eyes especially since the Sharingan was now exposed.

"Do you think I would take advantage of you?" He asked softly there was a hint of hurt in his voice.

Sakura bit her bottom lip and shook her head she knew that Kakashi would never do anything to misplace her trust. She sighed softly and looked up at him feeling a little guilty that she accused him so blindly without any evidence.

"I know you wouldn't…I'm sorry sensei I just don't remember anything and the position we were in scared me to death…"

Kakashi placed his finger on her trembling lips "Than I promise you it won't ever happen again."

Sakura smiled and thank him. "How did you end up like that anyhow?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and laugh "Well you grabbed me and wrapped you're legs around me used the insane strength you got to hold me down. You were quite insistent that…well you know…and you passed out but you had so much chakra in you're legs I couldn't break free without hurting you and you're quite the sound sleeper."

Sakura laughed the story was so absurd if it had been anyone else but them she wouldn't have believed it.

"How did my hand…well you know end up…"

"Well that is normally were hands go when you're giving someone a hand job"

Sakura looked mortified as she stared at her hand and then his crotch. "I didn't."

Kakashi sighed might as well tell her everything. "Sakura you were quite forceful and to be honestly I was very drunk as well and probably didn't try to stop you as much as I should have. You ripped off my mask and then part of shirt I was able to escape at the point when you shoved her hand down my pants and well I let you…but when my head cleared up I tried to get away and by the time you wrapped you're legs around me and passed out…I been waiting for you to wake up since."

Sakura frowned and nodded she needed time to think and she wanted to talk to him when she calmed down a little she liked being friends with Kakashi and the last thing she wanted was for this stupid drunken night ruin things.

"I'm gonna take a shower…and get dressed…do you want to make breakfast?" 'and scrub my hand especially' she thought afterwards

Sakura headed for the shower with a clean pair of clothing in tow. She shut the door and Kakashi looked away guilty when he heard the soft click of the lock. He knew Sakura well enough to know that she would try to calm things over and go back pretending everything in the world is okay but it sadden him a little bit that he had lost a bit of her trust.

Sakura stood beneath the shower the water is as hot as she can stand and she allows it to roll down her body washing away her sins. She hated the smell of bars and right now she smelled like she lived in one and also she sort of smelled of him. A smell normally she thought as comforting but right now all she wanted to do was wash it away.

Sakura decided after she was finished with her shower and had gotten dressed. She had decided when she looked in the mirror staring at her reflection that in her drunken stupor she had allowed her desperate side to take over. Not that Kakashi isn't a handsome man, a man any girl would love to be with, anyone but her of course but she decided although she was drunk last night when she announced that she wanted to lose her virginity the truth was that needed to get laid but really her mind going in circles when he had told her that he could have escaped at one point and didn't that he allowed her to give him a hand job.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly trying to remember anything of the night before but everything was just a blur…she didn't even know how big he was…Sakura slapped herself when that thought came into her head right now that was the last thing she needed to think about.

She is just sexually frustrated and really did need to get laid so that she won't attack poor Kakashi again, she'd be surprised if things weren't awkward now between them. After all he is just a man and any man would have reacted like that if a girl had grabbed their penis.

Sakura blushed she didn't even know how to give a hand job she wondered briefly if she was any good at it…she could just simply ask and decided that things were weird enough as it is without her asking advice for future encounters.

Sakura dressed in a pair of jeans and a long shelved t-shirt that engulfed her small frame she didn't want to bring back memories for Kakashi.

She was embarrassed for herself sure, but she felt sorry more so for Kakashi he is such a standoffish guy and she had violated his trust she would have to make it up to him.

"Maybe another hand job." She softly and laughed at her own bad humor and walked into the kitchen "Oh something smells good!"

The table already had two plates and two glasses both filled with milk Kakashi was just placing some eggs on her plate when she walked in.

"My head hurts so much." She mumbled as she sat down.

Kakashi agreed it felt like someone had stabbed him with a kunai in his forehead. He sat a cross from her and tried to make everything as comfortable as possible for her. The last thing he wanted to do was her to think it was going to be weird between them.

"These are good." She whispered as she chewed on his eggs that were honestly uneatable Kakashi laughed at her politeness.

"What are you're plans for the day?"

Sakura shrugged "I gotta get my presents from Ino and we'll probably have lunch and then I'm probably lounge around."

Kakashi nodded "Do you wanna train?"

Sakura looked up from her rubbery eggs and shrugged they normally didn't train on the weekends but it had been so long since they had trained together it was worth considering.

"Okay…but just a short one being the exciting night I had last night." She said with a smile.

Kakashi returned the smile "So do you have any of my old clothes hanging around or do I gotta sneak my way back to my apartment as is…a lot of explaining if I'm caught." He said with a playful grin.

Sakura sighed and shook her head "I left all you're guys old clothing at my family's house I didn't really expect any of you guys to stay the night anymore."

"Do what you did last night and I'm sure there will be one of us here if not all every night." He said with a wink.

Sakura blushed

"You know you didn't…really give me a hand…job." He said as delicately as he could.

"I guess I'm failure in that as everything else."

"No, no that isn't what I meant…it felt good…Oh I mean…" Kakashi stopped and narrowed his eyes slightly at Sakura. He didn't know how but this girl made him act out in the ordinary.

"Why do you always put yourself done, Sakura?"

Sakura looked up surprised by Kakashi's question and gave the best answer she knew and shrugged.

"What I meant was that you passed out before anything happened."

Sakura frowned "I don't know why it's upsetting me Kakashi, I mean, I don't even remember it's just I'm so inexperienced…sexually…I like to be good at everything…Oh I know it's stupid." Sakura mumbled covered her face. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation with Kakashi out of all people.

"I hope you don't intend to question all you're lovers about you're performance." Kakashi teased.

Sakura laughed and bit her lip at least he wasn't making fun of her too badly Kakashi leaned forward and grabbed both of her hands. She looked down at his massive hands as they engulfed her own. They were callous like most ninjas but they were warm and she didn't understand the sudden shiver down her back.

"So you want the inside from a man's point of view?"

Sakura nodded blushing even deeper.

"Well sex is good for a man even if you just lay there…but you can tell if you're doing things right by listening and watching."

"What do you mean?" Sakura leaned forward being the good student as always.

"Well his breath will be jagged." He said leaning forward "His face should be twisted in pleasure…sort of looks like when someone is in pain actually."

Sakura laughed she didn't believe that the expression of pain and pleasure were similar and she sighed.

"I just know my first time is going to be horrible." She whispered.

Kakashi was leaning very close "It doesn't have to be Sakura, fine someone worth you and you won't believe in what you're missing out on."

Sakura smiled and thanked him "Did we kiss last night?"

"hm?"

"I was wondering if we kissed because it would have been my first and I wouldn't even remember." She said looking a little sad briefly.

"You did kiss me." Kakashi said honestly "After you ripped off my mask."

"I'm so sorry Kakashi." She said looking up and withdrew her hands from his "I took advantage of you and there is no excuse."

Kakashi waved his hand to stop her and stood up he walked over towards her and extended his hand. She slowly took it as he helped her stand.

Sakura eyes widened as he bent forward and kissed her softly his lips barely touched hers she closed her eyes as she expected the kiss to deepened only to reopen them once he disappeared. She looked down and saw a small package in her hands.

Sakura opened the package to reveal a small leather journal with a Sakura tree engraved in the leather. Sakura smiled when she opened the journal and saw Kakashi's sloppy handwriting.

_Happy Birthday Sakura,_

_When there is no one to listen may these pages be filled with your wisdom and love._

_Kakashi_

Sakura closed the book and looked to where Kakashi was standing tilting her head slightly to the side and sighed softly

"That bastard stole my first kiss."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author Notes; this chapter is a bit more serious than the last two but it is necessary I promise. And I won't say that I do but I might have already written the 4th chapter with gooey Kakasaku interactions…but I won't say that I do or not but if people review than I might get it send to my beta and updated within a week….sounds good? Please review!

Special thanks to ShipperTrish for being a great beta!

00000000000000000

Ino continued to move her mouth at a rapid rate discussing the latest gossip. Most, of course, concerned her friend sitting across from her who stopped listening 10 minutes ago, but Ino continued to discuss the hearsay to a somewhat willing Hinata.

Although Hinata wouldn't take part in spreading the slander she heard, she enjoyed the time spent with the few friends she had and would gladly listen to whatever they had to say. Hinata glanced at Sakura and could tell by her body language that she was remembering something and by her expression, that something confused her. Hinata always thought Sakura was the strongest and smartest person she knew and couldn't imagine what could perplex her.

"You haven't said a word the entire time, forehead." Ino said as the waitress poured her a third glass of tea.

Sakura glanced up. "I'm sorry, what?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "What's up with you today?"

Sakura shrugged. She had been thinking of Kakashi ever since this morning. She couldn't get the baka out of her head. She sighed and sipped on her tea. Ino smiled and leaned forward.

"If you want a man so bad, all you gotta do is ask."

Sakura nearly choked on her tea. She coughed loudly as Hinata covered her face and giggled softly.

"What?!"

Ino shrugged. "I can tell what you said last night was true."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I was shit-faced."

Ino shook her head. "The truth comes out when you're drunk, forehead. You want a man and you need one bad."

Sakura glared at Ino. If she said it any louder she was going to stuff a fist down her throat and see how well she could talk then.

"Despite what you may believe, I don't need a man. I'm perfectly happy."

"I don't see how. The only man you're around with is Kakashi. Is he giving you all you need?" She asked with a sly smile.

Sakura nearly fell out of her chair. "NO!" She yelled being more defensive than she needed to be. "God Ino, he's my teacher!"

Hinata blushed. "Ino, you shouldn't say such things out loud. People might gossip." She said softly.

Ino leaned in and nodded. "She's right. We don't want people to think something like that, but you do need to go on some dates, forehead. You're uptight."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Well, it's not like anyone asks me."

Ino laughed loudly. "You're intimidating, fists of fury."

Sakura nodded. She never really gave any men a fair chance, but Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi didn't help. Any boyfriend she ever had, they scared away. No man was brave enough to stay with her for more than a month or two which was hardly any time to get serious.

"I don't need a relationship right now." Sakura said truthfully.

"Who said anything about a relationship?" Ino said with a wink.

"I'm not going to go and shag just anyone!"

Hinata laughed softly and Ino smiled. "Why not? You're a ninja. We can get away with anything since our lives are so short and depressing."

Sakura glanced down at her watch glad to see it was time to meet Kakashi and stood up. "I got to go…"

"Ya, ya. Tell Kakashi I'm still waiting for him." Ino said in a suggestive tone.

Sakura rolled her eyes and hated that she felt jealous when it wasn't her place, but she couldn't help it. She felt that way towards all her boys. Haruno Sakura didn't like to share.

She waved goodbye to the two girls as she quickly got away as far as possible. Since there was no chance Kakashi would get there first since he was generally late, she decided to take the longest route to the designated training ground. The park was beautiful around this time of year although it was still chilly and not yet spring. The park had quietness about it that she loved.

A cold gust of wind made her shiver and blew her hair into a tangled mess. Sakura found an empty bench to fix the damage the wind had done. Her hair had always been the subject of her vanity and no longer was it short and spiky, but long with slight curls. Her hair dangled just above her buttocks. Sakura braided her hair into one long braid that hung over her shoulder.

She was about to get up when an elderly woman stopped in front of her blocking out the sun and casting a shadow over her.

"Hello, Grandmother." Sakura greeted pleasantly and scooted over so the elderly woman could rest. Sakura looked around. Surely this woman wasn't alone. She looked to be in her 90's and she doubted that the Hyuuga clan would allow her to wander all by her lonesome.

Her large white eyes followed Sakura's movements and a sly smile spread across her wrinkled face. Sakura reacted like most who saw her and presumed as much as she did now.

Sakura turned back towards the elderly woman and smiled as pleasantly as she could. "Can I escort you back to the Hyuuga Manor?"

Sakura watched as the woman shook her head and said "No" which sounded an awful like a sigh. Sakura took in the woman. She had a very small frame and old age had little to do with it. Sakura could tell by her bone structure that she had always been a petite woman. It was a little humorous that she wore so much jewelry. Sakura imagined that the old woman would fall over any minute from the sheer weight of it.

She wore a traditional kimono as many her age did, but the kimono was unlike Sakura had ever seen and she had to admit that the old woman was either blind or had horrible taste. The kimono was a deep plum color with golden leaves sown into the sleeves. The kimono also had several small holes and rips from wear, and not many elderly women, especially those of the Hyuuga clan, wore their hair down. Her hair nearly reached her ankles. It was a beautiful white with a streak of gray.

"I didn't mean to offend you, I just presumed…"

The elderly women raised her hand and shook her head. "There is no need to apologize. It is a common mistake, but you must be smart to recognize your error so quickly. Most people are talking Hyuuga politics before I have to tell them the truth." She replied in a soft but raspy voice. Sakura cold tell she had smoked for years.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Is there anywhere I can help you to?"

"Not eager to get rid of me, yeah?"

Sakura shook her head "Oh, no, no! Of course not!"

The elderly woman laughed. "I am Azarni and I'm very glad to meet you Sakura."

Sakura tilted her head. "How do you know who I am?"

Azarni turned towards her, her white eyes taking in every movement of the young girl before her. Sakura shivered. It felt like the elderly woman could see inside of her thoughts and see into the depths of her soul.

"Because I knew I had to be here today and meet a young girl with the most unusually colored hair and, well, I never go anywhere unprepared…Habit of my younger days as a ninja and it wasn't difficult to find out who you were."

Sakura frowned and touched her hair. Although it was an unusual color, she wished people would describe it in a different tone.

The elderly woman was making less and less sense and she wondered perhaps if she was confused and lost.

"Ah, that look...I'm used to that, too." Azarni said and laughed at her own joke.

"What did you mean that you were meant to be here and meet me?"

"Actually, what I said, Sakura. Or do you not believe in fate?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, I believe in free will."

Azarni smiled softly. "Just because you are meant to do something doesn't mean that you have to. There are always choices, many paths that you may walk down, but there is also one path that is the most likely and most chosen and that is what I see."

"Are you saying you're psychic?"

"I hate that word and all the other stupid titles, but yes, to cut to the chase, yes I am."

Sakura didn't want to be disrespectful, but this woman was obviously troubled and perhaps it would be best to take her to the hospital.

"My clan disowned me because they thought in the same lines as you." She said softly. "I was 14 years old and claimed that I could see the future. They left me with nothing." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Azarni. I have been so disrespectful."

Azarni grabbed Sakura's hand and squeezed it tightly. "We live in a world of legends and living myths. Perhaps you can be open-minded briefly to an old woman's words?"

Sakura nodded slowly, but didn't know if her rational mind could ever believe anything this woman had to tell her.

Azarni had a sad smile, but nodded.

"I dreamt of your future and although it is unwise to reveal the secrets I have seen, I have decided worse could happen if I did not warn you."

"Warn me?" Sakura replied softly. Azarni nodded leaning forward.

"Years from now a most terrible thing will happen to you. The worst imaginable for a woman."

Sakura gulped loudly. The worst that could happen to a woman is rape, a living nightmare for all women.

"But Azarni, I'm strong. I doubt that anyone could force me…"

"But there are those who can, Sakura, and will…you must protect the child."

Sakura stood up and shook her head. "You think I would keep a child that is conceived during a rape?"

Azarni looked up at Sakura. She didn't want to tell Sakura this. She truly wanted to protect her of this horrible truth, but she had seen the other paths that Sakura would most likely take and had to warn her.

"You must."

Sakura shook her head. "You're crazy."

Azarni reached up and grabbed her hand. "What do I have to say for you to believe me?"

Sakura crossed her arms. "Something that no one else could possibly know."

Azarni smiled. "Like last night, you had a little embarrassing entanglement with your former sensei?"

Sakura's mouth dropped. Kakashi would never tell anyone.

"And that you lied to him? That you actually remembered everything, but were so embarrassed you pretended you forgot?"

Sakura blushed. "How can you know that?" She whispered a little frightened.

"Because I can see it." She replied. "And what I said before is true as well."

Sakura sat down next to her. "I'm going to get raped?"

Azarni nodded. "I wish I could spare you."

"Why do I have to keep the child?" Sakura asked looking down at her feet.

"Not even I can see everything…but it's important."

Sakura felt like crying.

"If it helps, Sakura, you will be stronger than you are now and you will survive…you have to."

Sakura nodded. "How many years away is it?"

"Many." She replied and gripped Sakura's hand tightly.

"Is there anything else I can tell you, perhaps something that will make you feel better?"

Sakura sighed. "I don't know. Maybe you can tell me who I will lose my virginity to?"

Azarni laughed. "To be honest, I don't think I should tell you."

Sakura laughed. "Why not?"

"Because it will effect you greater than you can imagine, but I can tell you some details mind that I can't reveal who he is."

Sakura smiled. "Okay."

"He is handsome." She said looking off distantly. "He has had such a difficult past. He had lost a lot. In fact, you are one of the few people he trusts, even with his life."

"Will it be good? Because Ino says the first time is usually pretty bad."

Azarni smiled. "It will be painful at first, but he is a good lover and will take his time to please you."

Sakura blushed.

"There is a boy coming towards us in green spandex."

Sakura eyes widened. "Oh no…Lee." She whispered.

Azarni smiled. "Leave it to me. I should be going anyhow."

"Will I see you again?"

Azarni looked down at the girl. Her eyes were hopeful. Azarni nodded although she knew she would be long in her grave when Haruno Sakura sought her out.

Rock Lee jumped out of the brush with a determined look on his face and spotted his target. He ran towards Sakura. "IS IT TRUE?!" Lee yelled loudly. "Is it true you are looking for someone to take…"

"Ah, what a strapping young man." Azarni said.

Rock Lee looked up and for the first time noticed the small elderly woman.

"I'm sure he can't be as strong and kind as you said he was."

Rock Lee smiled giving his best stance.

"Will you honor me and walk me home young man?"

Lee looked sadly at Sakura and then at the elderly old woman and nodded. "I will be honored."

Azarni smiled and looped her arm around his. Sakura watched as they walked away. Azarni had given her a wink before departing and she heard Azarni asked in the distance if Lee wanted to know his future.

Sakura stood up realizing how late she was going to be for her training session with Kakashi and took off towards the training grounds.

Kakashi was laying beneath a tree happily reading his dirty little book. Sakura appeared beside him.

"You're late." He said with a slight tease in his voice.

"You see there was this elderly woman and she wanted to tell me my future."

"Good one." Kakashi replied and stood up. "I'll use that with my kids someday."

Sakura smiled and stood up as well. "All out?" She asked.

Kakashi nodded. It had been too long since they had this much fun. Might as well cause some destruction as well.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."


	4. Chapter 4

Author Notes; Thanks again to ShipperTrish for being such a great beta! I hope that you all enjoy it and please review and let me know what you think!

Chapter 4

Sakura woke up an hour before her alarm was set to go off. She could not fall back to sleep despite her best attempts and how exhausted she was. Her muscles screamed as she crawled out of bed. She didn't bother to tell Kakashi that the two months that he was away on a mission, that she sort of didn't train…at all. He would find some way to make her suffer for her laziness. She considered herself lucky...she was only sore.

She examined herself in the mirror as she waited for her bath water to warm. She was covered in scratches and bruises. Her chakra was too drained to heal them last night and despite her pathetic appearance, she decided to allow them to heal naturally. Maybe she could get a free pity dinner out of Kakashi.

The warm water felt like heaven as she submerged herself. Sometimes the best medicine is the simplest of things. She soaked for 20 minutes before deciding it was time to get ready for the day and reluctantly got out of the tub. As she was drying herself off, Sakura heard a noise come from her kitchen. She wrapped herself with her towel and grabbed a kunai. She kept pairs hidden in various locations in her apartment for safety purposes. She made her way down the hallway. She was in a dangerous state of mind. For all she knew, it could be a ninja that had come to claim her life, or maybe a stupid civilian burglar who picked the wrong apartment.

She threw her kunai and heard a cry of surprise, followed by a loud crash. She jumped into the doorway of the kitchen to see a small boy lying on top of her table or what was left of it. He had managed to destroy it while dodging the kunai. Standing nearby was a girl the same age as him and her eyes were filled with tears. A second boy with ghostly white eyes was standing close to her in a fighting stance.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?!"

The three looked at one another and turned towards Sakura. They then turned to run out the window they entered, but in a flash, Sakura was in front of it. Grabbing the boy who had destroyed her table, she held him up with one hand while holding her towel in place with the other.

"Let me go you ugly bitch!" The boy cried and tried to kick her.

Sakura's face turned red and held him up higher. "Unless you want your friend to die, I suggest you start explaining yourselves!

"PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!" The girl cried.

Sakura looked down at the raven-haired girl. Although she was in tears a moment ago, she looked like she was ready to fight and die for her friend.

"Who are you?!"

The other boy stepped forward. "Sorry, we're…looking for Kakashi."

Sakura sighed and dropped the boy. "Are you his students?" She asked, getting a little annoyed.

The three nodded and Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose. "And why are you here?"

"Naruto said he might be here." The girl said sheepishly.

"No, he isn't here." She mumbled. "And you could have used the door." She growled.

"We were afraid that if we used the door that he might escape when he realized we found him."

Sakura looked down at the students. The boy who had destroyed her table was short, had long brown hair, and wore goggles on his head like Naruto did when he was younger. His shirt was a loud red with short black pants. The other boy was from the Hyuuga clan. He had short black hair and a bandage over his head, most likely to cover the mark of his servitude to the main branch. His outfit was very similar to Neji's. The girl had a light green tank top and black pants. She had very long hair that was braided.

Sakura sighed. They had been Kakashi's students for almost a year and this was the first time she had meet them. They were the only team he had ever accepted besides Team 7.

"I'm going to get dress." She said softly. "Then we're going to talk."

Sakura pointed towards the couch. "If you're not here when I get back, I will hunt you down and kill you." She said making a fist at them. The three students quickly took a seat as Sakura left to go get dressed.

The three waited nervously until Sakura returned.

Sakura knelt in front of them and gave a faint smile to ease their tension. "What are your names?"

"I am Hyuuga Takai and these are my teammates, Ishikawa Botan," he said pointing towards the boy beside him, "and Hiroshima Kiyoko." He said signaling towards the girl.

"And why are you looking for Kakashi?"

"We have been waiting for two hours!" Kiyoko yelled and stood up with her fist in the air.

Sakura glanced down at her watch. Kakashi had them up pretty early just to leave them there, but he had done the same to her as well.

"Kakashi will appear when he is ready and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Well, aren't you his girlfriend?" Botan asked. "Couldn't you talk to him?"

Sakura felt her eye twitch and to calm herself she forced herself to laugh. "Kakashi-sensei is not my boyfriend." She said clearly so that the three Genin would understand her. "He's a good friend and he has his reasons for being late."

The three Genin frowned "What should we do?"

Sakura sighed; "Get used to it."

The three Genin frowned. "How are we supposed to get any good if he just ignores us?" Takai asked, looking suddenly depressed.

Sakura felt uncomfortable. She didn't know how to comfort the three Genin and she was going to kill Kakashi later for putting her in this situation.

"Could you train us?"

Sakura shook her head. "You're lucky to get Hatake Kakashi as your sensei despite having to wait for him…"

"We're the weakest of our generation!" Botan said and stood up. "He only passed us so he could be lazy!"

Sakura stood up to her full height. "I suggest you leave now." She said, staring down at the young Genin. "Kakashi is an honorable man and I won't allow anyone to slander him in front of me."

Botan's eyes widened and he looked at his teammates. They all left quickly using the door this time. Sakura exhaled loudly as she watched them run off. She had to get to work before she was late. She would have to worry about this later.

000000

"WHAT-THE-HELL-IS-THIS!" Her voice echoed down the hallway, booming loudly into every room. Sakura stared in disbelief at her office that now resembled an over-stuffed flower and candy shop. Every flat surface of her office had a vase with long-stemmed pink flowers and stuffed in-between were boxes of candies.

She grabbed the first vase in sight and took the card off of it.

'Dinner my place…."

Sakura threw the note down and grabbed a second note. Reading softly to herself, she crumbled it in her hands and looked around the office presuming that the rest were the same.

"Aren't you miss popular?" A fourth year intern said as she stopped into her office. Sakura glanced at Nori and sighed.

"For all the wrong reasons." Sakura felt her stomach tighten. She knew nothing good would come from her little outburst, but this was ridiculous. "How am I supposed to get any work done?"

Nori shrugged, looking down at her own charts. "Do my rounds and I'll make sure all this stuff is out of her in an hour."

Sakura glanced down at the young intern's charts. It had been a long time since she had done "rounds." It would really be a waste of her time and talent, but she would get out of doing her actual work for an hour and it could be refreshing.

"Deal." Sakura said, grabbing the charts from Nori. "And I don't care what you do with them." Sakura said as Nori opened her mouth to speak. Nori closed her mouth and nodded as Sakura walked away with her charts.

Most of her patients were civilians with minor injuries. So far she had healed a sprained ankle, a rash in an embarrassing place, and a poor little girl who stepped on a nail.

Sakura knocked on the door before entering the last patient's room. She didn't know how her nurses and interns managed to take so long with this amount of work when it only took her an hour. She would most definitely bring it up in the next meeting.

"Matsudo Jen, I am Haruno Sakura and I will be treating you today." She said as she walked through the door to be greeted by a gorgeous smile. Sakura returned the gesture.

"It says here that you're having pain in your left side?"

Jen nodded and again smiled. Sakura blushed softly. She didn't know that civilians could look like him. He had short brown hair that laid flat on his head, giant brown eyes, and tan skin that made his teeth seem all the more white. And when he smiled at her like that, it made her stomach fill with butterflies. By his expression, he knew it.

"I'm lucky to have such a beautiful nurse to treat me." He said and rubbed the back of his head nervously. The little action reminded her of Kakashi and she blushed slightly. She didn't correct him when he called her a nurse and smiled softly, genuinely thankful for the compliment even if he was a bit cliché.

"Can you remove your shirt?"

Jen made a movement to do so, but stopped as the pain became too much, his face distorted in pain. Sakura signaled for him to stop and walked to him to undress him herself. Sakura believed in being professional at work, so she didn't react upon seeing Jen without his shirt.

His ribs were bandaged and she took her time taking them off. Other than a bruised side, his stomach was perfect. She lived in a world where being in shape was of the utmost importance and she had seen quite a few nice abs in her lifetime, but she was always impressed when civilians took the effort to be in shape.

She touched his side softly, pouring chakra into it to dull the pain. "I don't think they're broken." She whispered.

"You're a healer?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes."

"You have ninja training?"

"You can say that." She replied. Looking up at him, she couldn't tell if he thought that a good thing or not.

"They're just bruised." She said, standing up to full height. "I suggest you take it easy for a couple of days until they heal. I can prescribe you some painkillers if you'd like."

Jen smiled and nodded. "Does your husband care that you work such long hours?"

Sakura smiled, knowing that he was fishing to determine if she was single or not. "I'm not married and there is no boyfriend." Sakura was surprised that she shared that information. Normally, when a patient hit on her, she would claim that she was married.

Jen smiled. "Do you think we can get a drink sometime?"

Sakura smiled and blushed slightly. "Sorry, it wouldn't be professional of me to accept."

Jen nodded. "I can respect that…What time do you get off?"

"What? Why?"

"So I can ask you when you're off duty."

Sakura laughed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I get off at 5…but doesn't mean you'll be getting a different answer." She said coolly. Jen nodded and stood up slowly with his shirt in his hand. Sakura handed him a prescription so that he could get some pain medicine. She didn't intend to go out with him. She learned a long time ago that civilians and ninjas rarely mix well, but for some reason, she couldn't say no either.

000000

Sakura walked into her office glad to see that the flowers were gone, but Nori had left a large neat pile of the greeting cards on her desk. She sighed heavily and picked the cards up and shoved them deeply into her top drawer determined never to look at them again.

"Had fun?" Nori asked looking a bit tired. Sakura smiled and nodded

"Might have a date tonight." She said without thought.

Nori laughed. "All those damn flowers and candies and you decide to go out with a patient?"

Sakura shrugged. "I didn't say yes."

Nori leaned against the door. "And you didn't say no either?"

Sakura nodded. "It doesn't impress me to buy me useless things." She said and sat on the edge of her desk. "I made a mistake at my birthday party and I'll just have to deal with this for a few weeks. Soon people will get the idea."

"Why don't you just get it over with unless you're waiting to get married?"

Sakura shook her head. "Only old fashioned clan members make you do that…It's just that I think I'll probably regret it if I just 'get it over and done with'."

Nori nodded. "You should date an older man then."

Sakura sighed. "Why is that?"

"Because they know what they're doing."

Sakura laughed, thinking briefly of Kakashi and shook her head of the thought. "Why, so they can know how inexperienced I am?"

Nori smiled and handed Sakura a pile of files. Sakura looked gloomily at them and waved Nori away as she walked to her desk determined to get some "real" work done.

000000

Sakura rubbed the back of her neck and stretched cat-like. For the past two hours she had been filing papers. She glanced at the clock. It was getting close to lunchtime and a well deserved break. Sakura didn't turn when she heard the tap on her window. She didn't need to see to know who it was. There was only one man she knew who didn't use doors like a normal person.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

Kakashi opened the window and slid into her office. Sakura sighed softly. The last thing she needed was more gossip and any one of her nurses could come strolling in and think the worst.

"I was in the neighborhood." He said rubbing the back of his head

"Avoiding your students again?" She asked as she finished up.

Kakashi was a bit surprised by her question and shook his head. "I wouldn't do a thing like that."

Sakura laughed as Kakashi acted innocent as usual. "I can't believe you haven't gone to find them yet."

"I know where they are." He teased

Sakura sighed. "They broke my table." She mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Your students broke into my home looking for you and broke my table…One of them called me ugly, too."

Kakashi smiled and tilted his head. They were quite an impatient bunch, but he was a bit surprised that they went to Sakura's apartment.

"You want to get some lunch?" Kakashi asked.

"Your treat?"

Kakashi nodded although Sakura knew she would probably end up with the bill anyway.

"Okay but we're finding your students afterwards."

000000

For several minutes, the two stared at one another as if they were having a childish staring contest. Only when the waitress bought their lunch did the two look away. The food looked delicious and Sakura's stomach growled loudly as she took in the aroma. She clapped her hands together, praying briefly, before quickly shoving the first bite into her mouth.

She glanced up and saw that Kakashi's food was left untouched. She knew him well enough to know that he didn't eat in public and would get it to go after she finished hers. She didn't know why he bothered going to restaurants. She sighed loudly and placed her elbows on the table looking up at him.

"Tell me why I'm here again?"

Kakashi glanced up from his book, then looked down at the food.

"You know, I could have eaten at the hospital. Why am I here eating with you?"

Kakashi lowered his book. "I imagine because you enjoy my company so much."

Sakura rolled her eyes and went back to her food, only to be distracted by the giggling waitresses. Sakura glanced over Kakashi's shoulder to see their waitress with two others giggling over Kakashi. This was a typical reaction she noticed whenever they were in public and sometimes it got right down annoying.

Sakura sighed. "This is why I hate going out with you."

Kakashi tilted his head looking towards the waitresses and turned back towards Sakura. "Jealous?"

Sakura growled. "Of course not!"

Kakashi chuckled to himself. "If you wanted some attention, all you need to do is ask." He said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Sakura grinned and placed her hand on top of Kakashi's. Kakashi looked down at her small hand and smiled at the gesture until Sakura squeezed.

Kakashi tried to pull back, but was unable to retrieve his hand. Sakura's inner self laughed evilly. She didn't care about the attention she was getting. Seeing Kakashi squirm around like a little girl was well worth it.

Sakura released his hand and laughed loudly as Kakashi nursed his wounded hand. She didn't break any bones, but his hand would be sore for a few days. The waitresses who were ogling Kakashi a moment ago stared at him like he was a crazy man.

Sakura finished her lunch as Kakashi stared at her angrily, although he deserved it. After Sakura was finished, he got a box for himself and stood up. "Let's go." Sakura said and began to walk towards the training grounds where he had left his poor students waiting.

Sakura stuck her hands into her pockets as they walked. "Sorry I embarrassed you back there."

Kakashi glanced down at her like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Who knows? Maybe you could have begged one of those girls to go home with you."

Kakashi pulled out his book. "I don't need to beg."

Sakura laughed. "If they got to know you, then you would."

Kakashi chuckled. "That's why I keep up the mystery persona."

Sakura snickered and playfully pushed him. "You should have seen my office this morning."

"Hm."

"Filled with roses and candies."

"Hm." He continued glancing over his book

Sakura sighed. "They were all pink, too. Just because I have pink hair doesn't mean I love the color. Men here have no originality."

"You'll be surprised when it comes to sex."

Sakura blushed and hated herself for doing so.

"How so?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Well, men will come up with very unique ways to get women into bed. Impressive really."

"I haven't seen anything I haven't seen before." She said with a long sigh. "I make good money, so buying me stuff isn't impressive."

"It should be about the gesture." Kakashi said and turned his gaze to his book.

"Well, I can hardly imagine that there wasn't a hidden agenda behind those gifts."

Kakashi chuckled. "You're the one who wants to lose…"

"Don't say it." Sakura warned him and Kakashi decided it was best not to test her, especially since his hand was still sore.

Three small Genin jumped up as Kakashi and Sakura approached the training ground, all three of them screaming out "YOU'RE LATE!"

Sakura smiled, remembering how often Kakashi had kept her waiting, but Kakashi was a bit overdoing it today.

"Sorry, sorry. I bumped into Sakura here and she needed advice in her love life."

Sakura glared at him as the three Genin looked at Sakura and smiled. "Sorry about your table." Botan said sheepishly and kicked the ground beneath him. "And that I called you ugly…because you're…well you're not ugly."

"Botan wants to marry Sensei's girlfriend!" Kiyoko yelled and laughed loudly at her own joke. Takai didn't laugh, but smiled as Botan turned a bright shade of red. Sakura stared at Kakashi and blushed slightly.

"I'm going back to work." She said with a laugh. The weekend was rough and today didn't seem to be getting any better.

"See you tonight." Kakashi yelled behind her. Sakura turned and saw his students making kissing faces at her and she frowned.

"Actually I forgot to tell you that I'll have to cancel tonight."

"Oh?"

Sakura smiled. "I got a date tonight." She said matter-of-factly. Sakura grinned, knowing that Kakashi's attempt to embarrass her had only backfired, although now she had to actually say yes to her date…If he shows up and asks her again.

"Have fun." Kakashi said and waved goodbye. Kakashi hated how his stare lingered even when she was out of sight and hated that he felt jealous when it was not his place.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Notes; Sorry it took so long but I been so busy with life and motherhood, blah, blah, blah. Anyhow I hope you all like the new chapter and please review )

Thanks again for ShipperTrish for being the best Beta in the whole wide world )

Please enjoy and don't forget to review...if you do I might add something juicy in the next chapter )

Chapter 5

Every few minutes Sakura would glance at her wristwatch. To her astonishment, the hands of her clock had only moved slightly, almost like they hadn't moved at all. It was a strange thing since it felt like it was hours ago that she had sat on this lonely and rather uncomfortable bench.

At the risk of looking pathetic, Sakura decided to just go home figuring she had done enough damage for one day. And so it seemed that her patient's sweet words were just that, only words. She didn't look forward to admitting to Kakashi that she actually didn't have a date. She felt absolutely absurd for thinking that he even cared or was the slightest bit jealous. She hated the part of her that wanted him to be. She was disappointed that he wasn't. Disappointment she could deal with, but the onslaught of his teasing probably for months, maybe years to come, was a different story. Kakashi tended to bring up embarrassing moments whenever he was losing a fight.

She thought briefly about lying and telling him that she and her date had rescheduled. That way, she could find a suitable replacement, but Kakashi always had a way of knowing when she was lying. He was able to call her out on fabrications that even her parents weren't aware of. She hated that he could read her so easily and it annoyed her endlessly that she couldn't read him at all.

Sakura began to walk home. She only lived a few blocks away. It was the main reason she had originally chosen the apartment. She had thought briefly about getting a larger apartment than just the one bedroom and one bath since it had been a long time since anyone had stayed with her that was until her birthday.

Things were different three years ago when her parents died unexpectedly. She didn't care if it was out of pity or for general comfort, she loved how her boys stayed with her for weeks, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and even Sai once or twice, but all good things must come to an end and her boys left her one by one. Sai was the first, of course. He had made incredible progress as it was, but in the end he preferred to be alone. As pleasant as it was to see him, nowadays it remained a rare occasion. Sasuke became ANBU and soon Naruto followed him. They could be gone for months at a time. Although they made attempts to include her, at least Naruto did, she still felt out of place, almost like it was an all boys club, no girls allowed. Kakashi seemed to be just as lonely as her or had nothing better to do, so they began to train together. It became a daily routine if they weren't on missions or otherwise preoccupied. They were no longer teacher and student, but equals.

She sighed heavily wondering when Naruto and Sasuke would be back. If they were here, she could just hang out with them for the night and avoid Kakashi, or she could even look for Sai.

Sakura shook her head. She doubted she could find Sai and the evening would be so awkward that even if Kakashi never asked her, she would rather just tell him that some civilian stood her up than to spend a night alone with Sai. The last time she tried to reach out to the guy, he mistook it as a crush on him or being in love with him or something as ridiculous as that and he had tried to seduce her. Everyone had seen him kiss her and she had yet to live that one down. It was just horrible, especially when he stuck his tongue in her mouth. She regretted how she reacted. She had pushed him away, hard. He broke the window of the nice restaurant they were at and although they talked afterwards and everything was 'cool,' it was just awkward.

Sakura let out a very un-ninja like cry when an arm glomped over her shoulder. She looked up embarrassed at a very amused senbon chewing idiot.

"Have I ever told you that your little nurse outfit gives me wet dreams?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes and fought down the blush creeping up her neck. "Anything that walks gives you wet dreams." She mumbled and pushed his arm off her shoulders.

Gemna looked briefly hurt before smiling. "You were so deep in thought I could have stuck you like a pig a moment ago."

Sakura felt the blush return. "I was trying to figure a way out of a situation I got myself into."

Gemna nodded and placed his arm over her shoulders again and they began to walk. "Anyway I can help?" He asked as he tried to get a glimpse down her shirt. Sakura elbowed Gemna in the ribs for being a perv and pushed him off her again.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Why, are you lonely?" He asked with a suggestive undertone.

"No…but I told Kakashi I had a date to get out of training, but I sort of don't."

Gemna smiled. "Trying to make ol' one eye jealous?"

Sakura shook her head. "That would require us to be in a type of relationship that would make the other person jealous, but we're not. Still, he will tease me to no end if I'm dateless since the Nazi knows when I'm lying."

Gemna knew denial when he heard it and she had it bad. He wondered if it was a one-sided love or if the Cyclops felt the same for the cherry blossom. "Sure, you and I will hit the town tonight."

Sakura stopped and gave Gemna a serious glare. "I expect you to behave yourself." She said and he knew that wasn't a threat, but a promise of pain to come if he tried to take advantage of her.

"And I expect you to have some fun." He said with a heartwarming smile. Sakura couldn't help but return it. He was, after all, a very handsome man. Too bad he had been around town once or twice too many, otherwise she might have been more accepting of his flattery.

"Don't tell Kakashi." Sakura said as she stopped in front of her building.

Gemna grinned. "Wouldn't dream of it…I'll be here at 7." He said looking up at her apartment building. "And wear something nice."

"Why, where are we going?"

"Nowhere special, but it never hurts to dress to impress."

Sakura blushed and headed into her apartment determined to get away before she changed her mind. She wouldn't in a less desperate state have agreed to a date with the womanizer, but he was a friend and he knew the line that he shouldn't cross, so it solved her problem. Besides, she could always brag to Ino-pig about her date later. She just hoped that she wouldn't have to send him to the hospital.

000000

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror. She had picked out an outfit that covered all the battle injuries she had received while training with Kakashi, but still had a bit of sex appeal. The white blouse was thin, almost transparent in the right light, and she had a skirt that reached her knees with a small slit on both sides. She wore long black boots as well with small heels. She braided her hair and allowed it to hang loosely on her back. She applied small amounts of makeup.

Sakura was thankful she had the type of face that didn't require a lot of make-up. It actually had the opposite effect if she added too much. She had just finished applying her cherry pink lipstick when there was a knock on the door. She looked at her watch. 6:56. He was early. She wasn't used to someone being on time and realized she spent too much time with Kakashi when she expected everyone to arrive late.

She grabbed her earrings and put them on when she stood up to open the door. Gemna stared at Sakura; his mouth was literally wide open. She took that as a compliment. Gemna had loose fitting black slacks and a green cotton shirt that was unbuttoned halfway down, showing the curves of his muscular chest. He still had the senbon in his mouth, but she was thankful that he didn't have the bandanna over his head. Instead, his hair was slicked back into a ponytail. He was a very handsome sight.

"Wow." He said and extended his hand.

Sakura smiled sheepishly and took it. Maybe this was a better idea than she thought. It was rumored that Gemna was a good lover. Maybe she could get over the fact that he was a womanizer.

"Is that blouse transparent?"

Maybe not

000000

Kakashi sat in his usual spot, at his usual table, surrounded by his usual acquaintances, with his usual glass of water.

Kakashi had spent many nights of his adult life in this bar often regretting wasting his time, but there was no doubt that he would return the next night. He didn't particularly care for the atmosphere and hated the smoke. He rarely drank, only on special occasions or when someone died.

In fact, he didn't care much for the people who sat near him every night. There were a few exceptions, of course, for those he actually considered friends. He didn't really have a reason for coming other than it being routine, the only thing he considered constant in his life.

He did like the fact that the bar was off the main streets and mostly only ninjas came here and it held no interest to younger generations, so it was mostly quiet except for the music that played songs older than him.

He would read his book and listen to conversations that ranged many topics, which became more meaningless as the night wore on, influenced by the amounts of alcohol consumed. For the most part, he was quiet, but not so rude to completely ignore everyone. He would answer questions directed towards him, but he would mostly keep his opinions to himself.

When he saw the flash of pink, he looked up. There was no one else in the world that had that hair color. She stood out like a cherry blossom tree in a desert void of color and life. She had a curious expression on her face, her eyes were wide like a child on Christmas day, and she was chewing on her bottom lip. He could tell she was nervous despite how she radiated confidence.

She was dressed in a simple blouse and black skirt. The skirt had slits on each side, but they didn't venture up dangerously like so many other women's did. Although she was beautiful, she didn't feel the need to show off and he smiled. He was thankful what a strong and elegant woman she had grown up to be. Then, his smile disappeared when an arm slid across her back and pulled her towards the other man's side, a very territorial behavior by none other than Genma, not necessarily a close friend, but a friend nonetheless. Kakashi's stomach went into knots as Sakura giggled when Genma whispered something in her ear.

Were they lovers? No…she was a virgin…at least she was three days ago. Was this the date she had mentioned? Why Genma? Why here?

He turned his head slightly and looked around. He then noticed that everyones' eyes were on him. He felt terribly uncomfortable. Was his stare that noticeable? He raised his book to his eye, but kept a close watch on Sakura and her 'date.' Genma led her to the opposite side of the room, a clear view from where Kakashi was sitting. He thought it was a little odd since Genma usually sat with them. Although Genma would sometimes leave with women from here, he never once had brought a date here before. It was an unspoken rule in their group to keep relationships and that complicated shit that came with it out. He couldn't shake the feeling that Genma's decision to bring her here was because of him. Genma is many things, most are not considered very good characteristics, but the smug bastard is very perceptive, maybe too good for his own sake. It was possible that Genma was simply unaware of Kakashi's feelings and was genuinely trying to seduce his student. Maybe he was just being paranoid.

Everyone stared in disbelief as Kakashi poured himself a glass of sake. He didn't like the foul tasting poison, but right now he needed a drink. No one said anything, of course. Some had their suspicions, but no one gave it much thought until she walked through those doors and saw his reaction for themselves. Kakashi was normally a very relaxed individual, but all of that changed once she arrived.

"What is your student doing with him?" Gai asked.

"Former student." Kakashi mumbled. He just wished everyone would just mind their own business. It wasn't like Sakura couldn't handle herself and Genma might be a womanizer, but he never did anything that the girls didn't want. It made Kakashi physically sick to see her with him, but it wasn't necessarily Genma. Truth was, it made Kakashi sick to see Sakura with any other man. He poured himself a second glass.

When her parents died, his intentions were innocent. He was doing the right thing by staying with her just as her other teammates did. Each of them, in their own way, had lost someone and was alone. Sasuke had lost his entire family in one night by the hand of his brother, his story is known to many. Sai, on the other hand, had a mysterious past, but it was certain that he was hurt and alone as well. Naruto, orphaned at such a young age, had been alone for so long. And he himself had lost so many important people in his life, but they all shared one common view: Sakura was lucky…that was until that tragic day.

He didn't realize his feelings until he began to make excuses to be near her, to simply touch her. He had never done that before and it wasn't because of sympathy either. At first, he pushed her away. He was horrified by what he felt. She was just a child. Legally an adult by all means, but still a child He felt guilty and hated himself for it. It wasn't until the other boys left for their own respective paths that he came back to Sakura. He had pushed his feeling so deep, he believed that they could never resurface, but he was wrong. It only took three years for all those walls he built to be broken, and it only took him seeing her with another man.

Kakashi stood up. Although the night was young, he suddenly couldn't bear to be here any longer. The room felt small. The noise was too loud. While sitting there thinking of the past, he had finished three more glasses of sake, well enough to make him drunk. He stumbled towards the door and only stopped when he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He turned lazily and was greeted by a pleasant smile.

"Hello, Kakashi." Sakura said. "I didn't you see earlier."

Sakura lowered her hand and folded her arms beneath her breasts. Kakashi leaned against the doorframe for support. He didn't want Sakura to know that he was intoxicated. She knew him well enough to know something was wrong when he drank when there wasn't an occasion to celebrate.

"Here with Genma?" He mumbled.

Sakura glanced back at the table where Genma was sitting. He was flirting openly with the waitress. Sakura gave a shrug. "We're just friends."

"It's none of my business." He replied a little too quickly.

Sakura nodded. "So this is where to find you at night?"

Kakashi nodded. "So you know my secret. Is it as exciting as you hoped?"

Sakura laughed. "Quite pathetic, actually, that you all hang out in this old bar." She said with small smile. Kakashi had to agree it was pathetic.

"Are you going home?"

Kakashi looked out the door and back at Sakura. He didn't want to get out of here as the sudden desire to kiss her almost overwhelmed him. "Yeah." He whispered and turned to leave when Sakura touched his shoulder yet again. He stopped and glanced back.

"Why were you drinking?"

Kakashi sighed. So she did see. He felt like a scolded child. "I'll tell you about it sometime." He replied before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Sakura sighed and headed back to the table planning to give Genma hell for flirting with other girls while on their date…even if it was a fake one. She couldn't hide the fact that she was worried and a bit angry. She didn't understand why Kakashi was behaving like he was. He normally wasn't short with her unless something was bothering him and since they became so close, they never kept anything from one another so it was so strange that he was.

Sakura poured herself a glass of sake.

"How was your bathroom trip?" Genma asked. By the way he was slurring, Sakura guessed he was already drunk.

"I saw Kakashi."

"In the bathroom?"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh and she shook her head. "No, he was leaving and he was drunk."

Genma looked at his watch. It was early. Genma looked up and glanced at his beautiful date. He could tell that she was worried. 'If she only knew why' Genma thought. Sakura began to drink heavily, which she knew she would regret tomorrow, but it made her feel better at the moment.

And Genma, not to be outdone, started drinking more as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes; This chapter was sort of hard to write, mostly because I hate writing people drunk but it's very important to the story. Anyhow please review they make it happy and I'll try to update soon the next few chapters should be quite amusing I know I'll enjoy writing them ) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

She was upset even at last call. She was mad at Kakashi and she knew she didn't have much reason to be. It just troubled her, that's all. After all this time, that man, that stupid man, couldn't share a thing with her. Not his thoughts, his dreams, or his pain. Nothing. And it hurt a little. She felt that she was more than a little open with him. He saved her from the darkness when her parents died and she couldn't shake off the feeling that he was alone in the dark now and didn't trust her enough to help him.

So she drank because she was mad. Then she drank some more because she was lonely and Genma was a great drinking buddy, matching every shot. Earlier that night, he was his usual perverted, womanizing self, but as the night went on, he stopped talking about her breasts and ass long enough to actually have a decent conversation with her. She was surprised by how intelligent and insightful he was. She actually started to enjoy herself a little.

So after last call, Sakura and Genma stumbled out of the bar, leaning on one another for support, laughing loudly.

"The night is young!" Sakura declared, although it was very late for someone who had to work a morning shift the next day, but that thought, as well as all other rational ones, were long forgotten.

Genma frowned. This was the part where he usually suggested that they keep the party going at his place, but he never had any intentions of sleeping with the beautiful kunoichi although his groin was throbbing in protest. Sure he flirted with her, but she was the kind of girl who was off limits. For starters, she was a virgin. He is a scum bag. There is no denying it. But he has his own set of morals and he just isn't the type of guy to do that. And secondly, Kakashi is nuts about her, even if he denies it. And although they're buddies, his main reason for backing off...He doesn't feel like getting his ass kicked.

Although the bars were closed, the liquor stores stayed open for most of the night and Sakura insisted on getting a bottle of sake since she felt that neither of them had nearly had enough to drink.

It was against Genma's better judgment to drink anymore although he can handle a large amount of alcohol. He was getting close to his limit and should quit, but he could tell that Sakura didn't want to be alone, and he cursed Kakashi silently for being such a twit and taking off when Sakura needed a friend.

Genma sighed softly as he followed Sakura into a liquor store, watching her hips move seductively. Although she wasn't trying to seduce him, he certainly felt seduced.

Sakura purchased a large bottle of sake and marched out of the store dragging Genma behind her. Sakura didn't want to return to her house and definitely not his. It would give the wrong idea, so she decided to head to the training grounds. It would be quiet this time of night and she was as comfortable there as she was at home. Genma was a little amused at the spot she picked to continue their little party. He had seen Kakashi and her often training here, and by how damaged the area was, they must have been coming to this specific training ground for years.

Sakura sat down and opened the bottle. Genma sat next to her and then laid down looking up at the stars. They were plentiful tonight.

"You and Kakashi train here a lot?" Genma asked, breaking the uneasy silence.

"I don't want to talk about Kakashi." She whispered and drank straight out of the bottle and then handed it to Genma. Genma sat up and took a big gulp of the sake. He already felt lightheaded and although everything wasn't spinning yet, it wasn't far away.

"Why are you mad at him?"

Sakura looked at Genma briefly before averting her eyes. "I don't want to talk about Kakashi." She repeated, as if he didn't hear her the first time. Genma nodded. He didn't want to press the matter being that she could break every bone in his body, but it was obvious that she was more or less hurt than mad.

"Wanna spar?"

Genma grabbed the bottle from her and drank long and hard. The last thing he wanted to do was spar, especially with mini-Tsunade.

"Oh come on, no chakra?" She whined.

Genma put down the bottle. Everything was starting to spin. He knew he would just make a fool out of himself, but he just couldn't say no to girls, especially ones that looked like her. Sakura pouted. Her lip was sticking out as far as it would go and she gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes she could, although that never seemed to work on Kakashi. She decided she would try her luck with Genma.

"Okay, but no chakra, no weapons. Let's just stick with Taijutsu."

Sakura jumped up and yelled in victory. That would have never worked with Kakashi. She struck a pose similar to Gai. "I should warn you that I have briefly trained under the Beautiful Beast of Konoha!"

Genma laughed so hard his sides hurt as Sakura continued to pose in ridiculous stances. He didn't know how she would manage to fight in that skirt, but he was sure that it was a kunoichi's secret, not meant for him to know.

Genma slowly stood as he tried to maintain his balance. He stumbled slightly as he stepped forward into a fighting stance, Sakura mimicking his actions.

Sakura charged at Genma and was surprisingly light on her feet for someone who nearly put away an entire bottle of sake all by herself. Genma jumped out of the way and used her own momentum against her, pushing her in the back and causing her to tumble forward.

Sakura recovered and somersaulted back onto her feet, jumping again towards Genma. He blocked her punch and she tried to swipe his feet, but he jumped out of the way and landed several feet away. Sakura ran towards him punching, but was unable to make contact. Sakura hissed in frustration realizing she was considerably slower and made a mental note to work on her speed.

They continued to jump and swing at one another half-heartedly until they fell on their backs panting heavily.

"Why do I feel so out of shape when I drink?" Sakura mumbled between breaths.

Genma nodded and without warning rolled onto Sakura. Her eyes widened briefly as he suddenly kissed her. She wasn't all that experienced in kissing, but she had heard the saying of a toe-curling kiss before and this definitely qualified as that. The kiss deepened briefly before it suddenly stopped altogether. Sakura opened up her eyes. Genma's face was hovering just inches above her own.

"Just as good as I thought it would be." He said softly.

"Excuse me?"

Genma laughed. "I'm too drunk for this." 'As well as horny,' he thought to himself before crashing his lips against hers. He always thought himself as a good friend and it tightened his gut knowing he was doing Kakashi wrong, but Kakashi had more than enough chances with the pink-haired kunoichi and knowing old one-eye, he'd just push all his emotions into the back of the closet, along with all the other chances of happiness he ever had...So maybe he was doing Sakura a favor by showing her a great time that Kakashi was otherwise incapable of giving her.

Sakura moaned beneath him. She never expected her body to react so quickly and positively to a man's touch. She didn't know that this type of thing existed. Sure, she had heard all of the stories, but she never could've imagine what she was missing out on.

Genma's hand gently grabbed her thigh and his hand slid dangerously up her skirt. Sakura reached up and grabbed Genma's hair pulling him hard against her. Genma would have chuckled if his mouth weren't preoccupied. She sure wasn't kissing like a virgin.

His fingers were at the edge of her panties when he felt the chakra and the killing intent. He had enough time to lift his head, but none to block.

"What speed." He whispered before getting punched by the silver flash.

Sakura sobered up instantly as the unknown assailant attacked Genma. She jumped to her feet and grabbed the kunai that she had hidden on her body, ready to fight to the death, but stopped when she saw Kakashi.

He was leaning over Genma who was unconscious from his punch and was grabbing him by the collar, lifting him up, preparing to punch him again. Sakura's eyes widened. She didn't have time to debate his reason. She just knew she had to stop him.

With speed she didn't know she possessed, she charged at Kakashi, and by his sluggish reaction, it was obvious that he was drunk. She would have never landed a hit otherwise. She didn't even realize that she had drawn chakra in her hands as her anger consumed her.

Kakashi, incapable of jumping away, lifted his arms up in defense. It was all he could do to prevent getting hit in the face. Sakura's punch hit him in the right forearm. As always, he was amazed at her insane strength. He didn't need to be a doctor to realize that his arm was broken. His arm went limp to his side as he backed away from Sakura. She was still angry and after blood, not that he could blame her.

Sakura stopped when she reached Genma. Kakashi suddenly wished that she was still fighting him. Her hand glowed as she examined his now swollen jaw.

"It's broken." She whispered, and her head jerked up towards Kakashi. "WHAT-THE-HELL-IS-YOUR-PROBLEM?!" She yelled in one breath.

Kakashi looked away. He had no explanation. Not one that he could possible share anyway. Sakura's eyes were absent of tears, but he knew her long enough to know how upset she was. Unlike the child he met a long time ago, now, when Sakura is truly in distress, she digs deeper inside of herself. She doesn't cry on a whim, but like a true ninja, buries her emotions.

Kakashi sat down a few feet away. He had no intentions of running away, although he was slightly concerned about his arm that was increasingly growing numb.

To be completely honest, he didn't know why he attacked Genma. After all, it wasn't his business who Sakura was with. It's just that when he happened to come across them and saw what was happening and what it could progress into, he lost his mind.

"I don't have the chakra control right now to heal him!" Sakura yelled over at Kakashi. "I need to take him to the hospital." She glanced over and saw Kakashi sitting on the ground, his head slumped slightly. Her eyes narrowed. She had only seen Kakashi like this a few times and none were good memories.

She stood up and walked over towards Kakashi and noticed his swollen arm. It had deep bruising. She used her chakra to determine the damage. There were several fractures on the radius, and the ulna was completely snapped. She was more concerned, however, about the nerve damage and the blood flow. He had a very small pulse and his arm was growing weaker.

"I'm taking Genma to the hospital. You need to follow me."

Kakashi looked up. He hated hospitals and avoided them at all costs, but he agreed without a fuss since he no longer could feel his fingers.

Sakura stood up and walked back towards Genma.

Kakashi couldn't help but notice how she never once looked at him in the eyes, that she seemed reluctant to touch him, and was uneasy around him. He had been such a fool. Foolish for allowing an emotion that never could be shown to control him like this and perhaps he had lost a good friend because of it. Lesson learned.

Sakura pulled Genma onto her shoulders. A strange sight indeed. Genma was easily twice her size, but she lifted him with ease.

Kakashi stood up and followed reluctantly, his arm dangling lifelessly by his side. Everything was going so wrong.

**000000**

Tsunade did not take notice or simply didn't care that they were in a busy hallway of a hospital that had too many ears listening for their own good when she gave Sakura enough verbal abuse to last a lifetime. The unfortunate and somewhat embarrassing details of the event would surely be around the village by morning, all completely Kakashi's fault in Sakura's opinion. But Tsunade didn't care about that. All she kept yelling about was the damage that Sakura had inflicted on Kakashi's arm. The fractures and breaks could be easily mended, but the nerve damage was slightly more severe, and although it could be reversed, it would take a great deal of chakra healing and time.

Sakura admitted that she was careless when she hit him and didn't use restraint, although it could have been much worse. Tsunade was more upset about her lack of self-control and the damage she caused on one of village's finest weapons.

"You're suspended." Tsunade hissed.

Sakura jerked her head up from her previous position of staring at her feet.

"What?!"

"You are suspended." She repeated without hesitation.

"That's unfair! Kakashi wouldn't have been hurt if he didn't attack Genma!"

"I will not be moved." Tsunade declared and crossed her arms over her large breasts, daring Sakura to argue further. Sakura turned towards Shizune looking for a voice of reason, but she had her eyes conveniently looking away.

Sakura lowered her head in defeat and simply walked away, but she didn't leave the hospital. Instead, her feet took her to room 311. She knocked softly and paused before entering. It's best to give men like Genma a minute to get their pants on.

Sakura was greeted by a warm smile. Genma was sitting up talking to a nurse.

"Could we have a moment?" Sakura asked politely. The nurse nodded and kissed Genma affectionately before leaving. It was obvious that the two had an intimate history.

"Hey there, Cherry Blossom."

Sakura gave him a warm smile although she hated that nickname. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "I wanted to see how you were doing."

Genma rubbed his jaw. "It's sore, but Tsunade fixed me up good." He said with a lopsided grin. He placed his hand on top of Sakura's and squeezed it lightly. "I'm glad you stopped by. I've got a few things I want to say."

"Ah, the talk."

Genma laughed. Sakura was bright and strong. He knew little he could say would hurt her feelings. Although she was completely trashed the night before, she knew exactly what they were doing and where it would end.

"I like you." He paused as he stared at her slender body. "I really like you."

"But?" Sakura asked.

"But," he repeated, "It was wrong of me to kiss you."

Sakura frowned. "We were in the moment. I did kiss you back." Sakura whispered, leaning forward. She wasn't intentionally teasing him, but she felt like crap and could use a little distraction.

"I wanted to sleep with you last night and would have if Kakashi hadn't knocked me the hell out."

Sakura bit her bottom lip and nodded. It was the most likely outcome if they weren't interrupted and she didn't know how she really felt about it.

"You deserve someone better than me."

Sakura rolled her eyes and fell back onto the bed over the bottom half of his legs. "If I wanted someone to tell me what I should want or deserve, then I would hang around Naruto." She mumbled, covering her face with her hands.

"Your friends know what's good for you."

Sakura opened her fingers slightly so she could look at him. "The reason I'm a virgin at 21 years old is because of my friends. They scare everyone away. If they had it their way, I'd die a virgin."

Genma laughed. "You shouldn't be ashamed to be a virgin."

Sakura sighed and sat up. "I know. You sound like my mom."

"Well…this is my good deed for the year."

Sakura nodded. "Well, I'm suspended, so if you have any free time..."

Genma was about to say something when the door swung open and a rather flushed looking Tsunade stood in the doorway.

"Sakura, you're unsuspended. Follow me." She said before turning around and leaving. Sakura gave Genma a questioning look before taking off after her master.

**000000**

Sakura stood outside of Kakashi's door trying to find the will to reach up and knock, but everytime she got the nerve to reach out her hand, her gut tightened and her hand fell. She hated Tsunade for making her do this, and she hated Kakashi more for being a selfish twit, and leaving the hospital, and putting her in this awkward position.

Sakura sighed loudly and ran her fingers through her messy locks. "I'm being stupid." She mumbled as she quickly brought her hand to the door and knocked loudly three times.

"If you don't open up I'll break it down!" She called into the room.

The door swung open. Kakashi knew from experience not to bet against her bluff and he could tell by the tone of her voice that she was serious and in a very foul mood.

"Ah, Sakura, funny seeing you here."

Sakura growled and pushed her way into the apartment. Once she was in the apartment and in the living room she dropped all the belongings she had in her arms.

"What are you doing?"

Sakura glared at him. "Because you won't stay at the hospital, you have to have a medic here, and because you got me into trouble, it's me." She hissed.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Well, why is this junk here?"

Sakura walked towards Kakashi and cornered him into the wall. "Because, smart ass, your injury requires around the clock care and if you had stayed in the hospital, then I wouldn't have to be here. I'd be enjoying my suspension instead of having to sleep on your lumpy couch."

Kakashi spared a laugh. He didn't realize how upset Sakura was with him. "How long?"

"Well, if I take good care of you, hopefully only three days."

"Three days." Kakashi repeated. "I forgave you already for breaking my arm." Kakashi added.

Sakura knew him like an over-read book and knew when he was uncomfortable around friends. He tried to be funny, unfortunately for everyone. He had never been very funny.

"Just to let you know, I won't forgive you until I know why you attacked Genma and if it's a reasonable answer, then I might consider forgiving you, but it's doubtful."

"I was drunk." He said languidly.

"As was Genma and I. Why did you attack him?" She asked him seriously, looking him directly in the eyes.

"I was protecting you."

Sakura looked away, inhaling loudly and biting her bottom lip.

"Thank you, dad." She said softly, grabbing her medical pack and signaling for Kakashi to sit at the kitchen table. Kakashi did so without hesitation. He wanted to correct Sakura, but the ability to speak was lost to him and perhaps it was best to let her think as she did.

Sakura uncovered his injured arm and began to pour chakra into his nerve endings trying to stimulate them. The procedure wasn't long, but it was a bit tiring since it took a lot of focus, so after Sakura was finished, she excused herself and walked into the living room, falling onto his couch.

Kakashi stood up briefly, watching her slumber. He sighed. She was very beautiful, smart, and strong, and more importantly, innocent. Someone he knew he could never have for himself.

Kakashi suddenly yawned and decided a good nap was a good idea.

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Author Notes; I hope you all had a great Holiday! I had tons of fun, I especially enjoyed watching my son open all his gifts. He was a bit overwhelmed but he enjoyed it I think. And he is terrified of Santa, I guess for a Toddler he is kinda of scary…just a little.

Anyhow I hope you enjoy this chapter b/c it was tons, and tons of fun to write and the next chapter should be equally as great…who knows what might happen. Anyhow please review and let me know what you think, the good, the bad, all that jazz.

Thank you again ShipperTrish for being a wonderful beta.

Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Kakashi felt her chakra approaching his bedroom and he buried his head into his pillow. He figured he was due for his chakra healing, but right now he didn't care if his arm rotted off. He didn't particularly want to see her right now. All he wanted to do was to put distance between them. He had intended to just ignore Sakura for a few days allowing him time to regain control over his emotions, but Tsunade had other plans. He was undecided if the Hokage knew his feelings, or simply wanted to punish him, or both. It wasn't like he wanted Sakura to be angry with him, but he couldn't allow himself to go down the road he was heading. He was already behaving like a jealous boyfriend and soon the tension between them might cause an unfortunate event that could ruin their friendship.

Although Sakura would be living with him for the next few days, he could still do his best to ignore her, creating a little distance between them. It was for the best.

But he wasn't counting on a messy haired Sakura with just a shirt and very short shorts entering his bedroom. Her eyes were still half closed and she looked like a zombie approaching his bed. He couldn't help but think how incredibly cute she was.

Sakura sat on the edge of his bed. Kakashi, who was on his stomach, head buried beneath his pillow, peeked out from under it.

"Let's get this over with. I'm starving." She hissed.

Kakashi frowned. He only had shorts on, no mask. However, he didn't want to upset her because if he did, then she would most likely make his healing session painful.

He slowly rolled to a sitting position. His body was still sluggish from the amount of alcohol he had consumed the night before and the pain in his arm was returning, it was already a painful throb.

Kakashi was slightly surprised when Sakura didn't react at all to his face being naked. She didn't even glance at his bare chest, not that he wanted her to drool over him, but it was a bit surprising and slightly disappointing.

He held out his arm and Sakura slowly began to take off the bandages.

000

_There is no road longer than the road home._

The sun was high in the sky when two figures appeared before the gates of Konoha. Although exhausted, neither dragged their feet as they were both relieved to be home and looked forward to some much deserved down time.

"I can't wait to see Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled so loudly he scared the surrounding birds into flight.

Sasuke watched as the birds disappeared into the distance. He gave Naruto a slight nod and continued walking towards the gate entrance.

"She'll definitely love my gift the most!" Naruto said confidently and patted his pack.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He couldn't see why anyone would want a thing like that.

"Shut up, Bastard, you're just jealous because you couldn't possibly come up with a gift this good!"

"Hm." Sasuke believed he could pick something out of the trash bin better than what Naruto had.

Naruto frowned. "You are going to get her a gift, right?"

Sasuke stopped and looked into Naruto's eyes, then looked away. He found this whole thing bothersome. He never knew what to get people. Naruto was happy with coupons for ramen, but girls were entirely different. He had made an effort to ignore the female gender for so long because he couldn't let anything get in the way of his revenge, but now that that was over, he felt empty and left without purpose. Although he often said his second goal was to rebuild his clan, he had always thought that he would ultimately wind up dead with Itachi and him having killed each other. He had spent so little time thinking of others, it was almost impossible to do it now.

"Yes, I'm going to get her a present." He hissed.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and gave him the 'You better' look.

They stopped at the main gates to sign in.

"Ah, welcome back." One of the guards said, then muffled a yawn.

Sasuke said nothing, but he could sympathize with him since he was stuck doing this type of job for nearly a year before the village trusted him again. He was patient, though. He knew because of his blood limit that they would accept him soon enough.

"You two missed one hell of a party."

Naruto sighed. He hated missing Sakura's party, but at least, by the sound of it, she had fun.

"She is one hellcat, isn't she?"

Naruto glanced up from the clipboard. "Excuse me?"

"Sakura. I don't see how you two have been around her for so long and haven't…well, you know?"

Naruto eyes narrowed. "You do realize you're talking about my comrade." He growled.

Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder to calm him. "Choose your words carefully." He added.

"Hey, she's the one who claimed that she wanted to lose her virginity to everyone…I just couldn't believe that either of you weren't there to help her out all those years."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he did his best to hold Naruto back. Naruto cared for his friends passionately. Sasuke doubted that he could have ever returned if Naruto hadn't see him as a brother.

"No need to get yourself into trouble because of him." Sasuke hissed. "Maybe we should go see Sakura now?"

Naruto huffed loudly and nodded. He gave the guard one last look before taking to the air.

Sasuke looked at the guard who looked relieved that Naruto was gone. Sasuke moved so quickly that the pathetic fool didn't even see him coming. His fist made contact with the guard's stomach causing him to gasp loudly. Sasuke held him by the vest, preventing him from falling.

"Just a tip, Naruto isn't the one you should fear." He whispered and allowed the guard to fall to the ground with a thump. Sasuke disappeared, determined to catch up with Naruto before the idiot embarrassed himself.

000

Sasuke found Naruto standing outside Sakura's apartment.

"She's not home." Naruto hissed.

Sasuke frowned and looked at his watch

"She might be at the hospital this time of day."

"Yeah!"

Naruto reluctantly stayed at the slow pace Sasuke was walking. He desperately wanted to talk to Sakura and confirm that the horrible rumor of what she had apparently said wasn't true. Naruto also wanted to see Hinata and let her know that he was back, but that would have to wait since he needed to protect the honor of his friend.

They were near the hospital when Naruto spotted Sai. He was sitting on top of a roof with his sketchbook on his lap. He didn't look up when Naruto jumped beside him. He just kept working on his art.

Naruto peered over his shoulder. It was a drawing of a bunch of kids playing ninja games. He rolled his eyes as he took a seat next to him.

Sasuke jumped on the roof as well, but showed no curiosity towards Sai's drawing. Sasuke preferred to have as little to do with the 'replacement' as possible.

"Have you seen Sakura-chan?"

Sai's hand stopped and for the first time his eyes left his drawing. He first glanced up at Sasuke whose attention was now elsewhere. He had his hands shoved in his pockets and Sai noted that he looked bored. He always seemed distant when he was near him and Sai read that this sort of behavior meant he wasn't comfortable and/or disliked him. So Sai turned his attention to Naruto who was overly anxious as usual, waiting impatiently as always.

"She's at Kakashi-sensei's." Sai said softly. Although Kakashi was never his teacher he had adopted the name from his other teammates, trying to help create a stronger bond.

"Why is she there?" Naruto mumbled.

"She's living with him." He said without a spark of emotion.

Naruto's eyes widened. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Naruto jumped up grabbing Sai by his arm, jerking him up. "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM?! Who knows what that pervert is doing to her?!"

Sai looked at Naruto blankly.

"Sakura is a grown woman." Sai said quietly. "I tried to offer her my company before, but she declined. It's apparent now that she likes other men."

Naruto growled at Sai. He wanted to beat the shit out of Sai for trying to advance on Sakura, but Sakura had handled it herself and made Naruto promise to leave him be, saying that Sai hadn't known any better.

"I'm going there now to save her! Come on, Asshole!" Naruto yelled, pulling Sai along with him. "You, too, Bastard!"

Sasuke followed reluctantly.

Sasuke didn't say a word as Naruto dragged Sai along. Sai's face was emotionless as always, but he imagined that the 5th wheel of their team would have much rather stayed out of the entire situation. The same went with him. Although he considered himself somewhat protective of his teammates, he didn't believe that the protection extended into their personal lives.

He decided he would hang around in case it turned out amusing or he might need to restrain Naruto.

000

Sakura avoided looking at Kakashi's face and his perfectly formed chest. She wasn't expecting him to be in his shorts only when she walked into his room moments ago. Maybe next time she would knock. He could have been naked and she would never live that one down!

She poured her chakra into his arm, stimulating the nerves. Sakura always thought the act of pouring chakra into another person was a bit intimate and being this close to a nearly naked man was more than enough to heat her cheeks.

Kakashi had his blanket spread across his lap. From her angle, it would appear he was completely naked beneath it and she was thankful that he wasn't. She wouldn't have been able to stand it and would've died from embarrassment.

"Can I ask you something?" Sakura asked suddenly. She couldn't stand the awkward silence between them.

"Depends." Was his only reply.

"Well, I want you to answer honestly and if you're not able to…um…well, I'll hit you again."

Kakashi's eyes widened. He couldn't tell if she was being serious or not, but didn't want to take any chances, so unless it was deemed classified, he would answer to the best of his ability.

"Why were you drinking last night?"

Kakashi looked away. She was asking him the one question that was impossible to answer. He slowly turned back towards her and for the first time since yesterday, their eyes met. He noted that she looked sad and concerned. She wasn't putting on a show to get her way, but was genuinely worried for him.

"It's complicated."

Sakura sighed and stopped healing his arm momentarily. "We've been through a lot, right?"

He nodded.

"We've seen each other at our worst and at our very best."

He again nodded.

"So why won't you let me in then?"

Kakashi closed his eyes. The truth was, he already had. She was deep in his heart, entangled in his soul, and he was scared to death to admit it. Everyone he had ever loved, died. It was a constant, hard cold fact of his life, much like many ninjas, but he couldn't be the emotionless tool his village wanted him to be. He feels and he feels their loss bearing down on him daily. He can't sleep without seeing their faces or go a day without something reminding him of them. In a way, it's his way of keeping their memory alive, to never forget what their profession had cost them all. Although he was afraid that he might lose Sakura to that fate, it could happen whether or not he chose to tell her the truth. And in actuality, he honestly believed Sakura would be better off with someone else, someone younger, someone less jaded. That, of course, presuming that he was arrogant enough to believe that she even returned his affection. Perhaps he was just being a silly old man living in a world of fantasy, but when he looked into her eyes, he knew if he decided to make her his, there would be little fight on her part.

"It's not in my nature." He finally said.

Sakura huffed and turned her attention back to his arm. She should have figured she wasn't going to get a straight answer.

"Why did you hit Genma? Did you think he was taking advantage of me? Or are you just like Naruto?"

"I'm not like Naruto." Kakashi instantly replied. Naruto was crazy protective, but seeing how he never had anyone, Kakashi understood perfectly why Naruto protected those around him so passionately. "And I knew Genma wasn't taking advantage of you by the look of it. In fact, it might have been the opposite."

Sakura glanced up. She hadn't realized how much he had seen and she blushed deeply. "Then why?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I'm not sure if I can tell you."

Sakura looked away disappointedly.

Kakashi reached out and touched Sakura's chin, forcing her to face him again. "I will try to show you." He whispered and began to move forward slowly.

The door to his bedroom suddenly flew open. Sakura cried out as Naruto fell on the ground with Sai on top of him with Sasuke behind the two of them. Kakashi was a bit shocked that he hadn't felt them in his own house, but to his defense he was focused on Sakura.

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled, jumping up from the ground to tackle Kakashi.

Sakura screamed for Naruto to stop, but Naruto insisted upon beating the crap out of Kakashi.

The bed was a large bed, but not big enough for three people and the three of them were getting tangled in the blankets by the minute.

Sakura tried desperately to pull Naruto off without hurting Kakashi's arm while at the same time, she was terrified that Kakashi's shorts might get lost in the tumble.

"Sasuke, help me!" Sakura called out and Sasuke reluctantly walked forward and reached out to grab Naruto off Kakashi but was unexpectedly pulled into the ball of body parts. The four of them were hopelessly entangled struggling against one another.

Sai had regained his composer and was standing against the wall. He had no intention of getting involved in that, but the sight was very amusing and accidentally very intimate. He grabbed the sketchbook he had in his hand, flipped the page of his previous drawing, and began to draw the scene in front of him.

Sasuke struggled against Naruto's and Kakashi's weight and felt something hard beneath his back which, he was sure, was Sakura's foot.

By the time Naruto was biting Kakashi's shoulder was the time Sakura decided she had had enough and pushed all three men off her with her powerful legs. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi fell to the ground with a thump. Sakura stood up and grabbed Naruto and Sasuke by the collar of their uniforms and jerked them up violently.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

Naruto braced himself for the violence sure to come. "Sai said you were living with Kakashi."

"SO?!"

Naruto frowned. "I just couldn't let him take advantage of you, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura's mouth fell open and she was completely speechless. She pointed towards the door demanding the three boys to get out. None of them argued as they left and went into the living room to wait for Sakura.

Sakura turned towards Kakashi who was grabbing his clothes, putting his mask on first.

"Are you okay?"

Kakashi chuckled. "That's my first and last foursome." He said.

Sakura smiled softly and had to agree with him. "I'm going out there to explain things. Join us when you're dressed." Sakura said as she left the bedroom.

Kakashi sat on the edge of the bed and watched longing as she closed the door behind her. He had thrown all caution to the wind and was going to show her how he felt, but in a way he was thankful for Naruto's intrusion. At least now he knew that none of them would accept their relationship if they ever pursued one…so the best bet was to just move on.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Notes; Thanks you for all the previous reviews, I can't express how much they mean to me. It motivates me to continue and prevail through writer's block.

I usually don't update this quickly because as many of you know I am a mom and my life is busy and unpredictable but despite how long it takes for me to update I am thinking about this story and I do try to write a little every day.

Thanks for the reviews again, and please review this chapter and let me know how you like it.

Chapter 8

The first thing Sakura did when she walked into the living room was give each one of her boys a hug, even Sai, being that it seemed he came around less than Christmas these days.

Sasuke's and Sai's bodies stiffened at her embrace. Sakura is quite used to their coldness, but it was a bit of a surprise that only Sai flinched when she buried her face into his shoulder. She didn't want to call Sasuke on it, especially in front of Naruto, but it seemed he was slowly getting better.

Naruto's hugs were an entirely different from her other boys. They were warm, and tight, and suffocating. She usually had to push him away in order to breathe.

After hugging each boy, she proceeded to slap each one behind the head, even Sai. She moved so quickly the boys didn't have time to defend themselves. Naruto whined as Sasuke and Sai just rubbed the sore spot on the back of their heads.

"What were you boys thinking!?" She scolded them like children.

Sasuke just crossed his arms and averted his eyes, refusing to take the blame for Naruto's stupidity. He already suffered as it was being dragged into bed and rolled around like it was a 10-year-old girl's slumber party. He'll never forgive Naruto for this shame.

Sai, the innocent one, smiled and gave the rest of the party the creeps since his smiles were never sincere. They always got the impression he was up to something, like drowning kittens in his free time or something similar.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined, "How could you?!"

"How could I what?!" Sakura yelled back.

"How could you sleep with Kakashi-sensei?! I heard you told everyone you wanted to lose your virginity, but that kinda seems desperate!"

Sakura was about to attack Naruto again when Kakashi placed a firm hand on Sakura's shoulder, saving Naruto's life for the time being.

"I honestly think I'm a good catch." He said with a lopsided grin, "But sorry to disappoint you. Sakura and I have not slept with one another."

Naruto frowned and looked at Kakashi and then at Sakura. "But Sai said you were living together and you liked older men, and, and…"

"It's just out-patient therapy." Sakura said with a sigh and pointed at Kakashi's bandaged arm. "I have to give him chakra therapy every few hours and it's just easier to stay here while it heals."

Naruto crossed his arm. "And what the hell was that when I walked in on you?!"

"Bad timing." Kakashi mumbled too low for anyone to hear.

"You're just seeing things that don't exist." Sakura explained. "So…it's obvious you just got back…have you even reported to the Hokage?"

Naruto shook his head and Sakura sighed.

"And did you drag Sai into this?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously, afraid that Sakura was going to hit him again.

Sakura sighed and crossed her arms. "I'm going to make some tea. I suggest you apologize to Kakashi." She hissed and walked away towards the kitchen.

The four boys looked at one another uncomfortably and, surprisingly, Sai was the first to speak.

"I was curious what you looked like beneath your mask. Artistically, it was disappointing."

Naruto glanced back at Sai and then back at Kakashi. "When did you see his face?!"

Sasuke sighed heavily at Naruto's stupidity.

"I didn't have a mask on the entire time you were trying to rape me back there."

Naruto blushed. "I didn't notice." He grumbled and kicked himself in the butt for his lack of observation.

Sakura returned a few minutes later with a tray of tea and ordered the boys to sit down.

"How did the mission go?"

"Perfect as always!" Naruto yelled.

"Is it true, what we heard about your birthday?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

Sakura's eyes widened and her face turned a bright color of red. "Probably." She said sheepishly.

Everyone in the room frowned, even Sai.

"I was drunk and I didn't mean to say it so loud."

"Well...I could help you out in that area." Naruto said, leaning forward with a mischievous grin.

Before Sakura had the chance to punch him, Naruto received two sharp kicks from different directions.

"HEY YOU BASTARDS!" Naruto yelled as he stood up ready to fight. He wasn't sure who it was, but they were going to pay!

"You'd be lucky if I didn't mention your offer to Hinata-chan." Sakura hissed.

Naruto's face fell. "I was just kidding." He whined.

Sakura giggled softly.

Naruto's expression changed completely and he suddenly began to dig through his backpack to pull out a small package. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAKURA!" He yelled, handing her his gift and unknowingly making Sasuke uncomfortable for not having a gift of his own to present. Sai hadn't given her a gift either, but he didn't seem all that uncomfortable.

Sakura opened the gift and her eyes widened. She doubted that she could find something cornier if she had tried. She pulled out a small geisha doll, with vibrant pink hair and a beautiful green kimono.

"Thank you…Naruto." She replied and gave the best smile she could give. "It's lovely."

Naruto smiled arrogantly since he was the only one to care enough to give Sakura a present.

Sai stood up. "Happy Birthday, Sakura-chan." Sai said and handed her a piece of paper.

Her eyes widened as she looked at the detailed drawing of their wrestling match from moments ago. She blushed slightly at how intimate it looked, but laughed at the silliness of it. Naruto was biting Kakashi's shoulder as Sasuke's head was embarrassingly shoved into Naruto's crotch and Sakura was unfortunately lying beneath them all.

"I wish you were in it, though, then I would have had blackmail on all of my boys." She said and held up the drawing for the rest of them to see.

"Ew…" Naruto hissed as Kakashi's and Sasuke's mouths fell open like fly traps.

"I'll treasure this." She said with a playful grin. "I'll have to show everyone!"

"NO!" Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi all said at once.

Sakura giggled loudly and jumped up running out of the room with the picture. Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi all chased after her.

"She's not that quick!" Naruto yelled, but his mouth dropped when he saw her jump out of Kakashi's bedroom window.

"Get her!" Kakashi yelled, laughing as the three of them took after the pink-haired kunoichi. It would be a fun game of cat and mouse and Sakura didn't stand a chance.

Sakura giggled in laughter. If the boys weren't so dim, they would have realized that she had hidden the drawing long before she had jumped out of the window. She laughed loudly. Even if the boys caught her, victory was hers!

Sai watched as his teammates jumped out the window chasing after the only female member of their team. He sighed softly and went back into the living room to sit down and pull out his sketchbook.

000

Sakura had a good lead from her pursuers, but they were all hopelessly faster than herself and the distance between them would soon disappear. Sakura jumped from rooftop to rooftop staying out of sight from the civilians.

She did have the advantage that Naruto and Sasuke were tired from their mission and Kakashi had an injured arm, but she knew it wasn't enough to get away, especially since it was their pride at stake.

Sakura was suddenly blindsided and tackled from her left. She prepared herself to hit the ground, but she never did. Instead, she touched the ground softly and when she slowly opened up her eyes, she looked up to see Sasuke smirking down at her. For old time's sake her heart fluttered as she glanced up at her capturer. She had forgotten how handsome he was.

Sasuke knelt beside her. "Where did you hide it?"

"How do you know I don't have it on me?"

"Because you're smarter than that…" Sasuke blushed slightly, "And because you couldn't possibly hide it where I couldn't see it in that outfit."

Sakura laughed and nodded. When she slipped into her nightclothes today, she hadn't intended on running through the village. It wasn't all that revealing, but not enough clothes, as Sasuke said, to hide anything.

Sasuke leaned forward as if to interrogate her when Naruto jumped through the bushes and accidentally bumped into Sasuke.

Sakura's eyes widened and was too shocked to move when Sasuke's lips crashed into hers.

He was just as surprised as her and neither could move for what seemed like minutes. It wasn't at all a good kiss and the force he fell into her kind of hurt, but to his credit, he wasn't really trying to kiss her.

Sasuke was the first to pull away, his cheeks a deep rose color.

Naruto was on the ground, rolling around laughing his head off. He thought it was much funnier to see it happen to someone than himself, being that his first kiss was accidentally with Sasuke in a similar incident.

Sakura covered her face in embarrassment as Sasuke just sat there a little shell-shocked.

Naruto stood up still holding his sides. They hurt from laughing so much.

"Well…that's twice today I have caught you kissing boys, Sakura!"

"THIS IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT!" Sakura yelled, jumping up and grabbing Naruto by the sleeve. "AND I NEVER KISSED KAKASHI!"

On cue, Kakashi jumped down to where his former students were arguing. Sakura was threatening to kill Naruto, nothing unusual, but Sasuke seemed a little off and was definitely blushing. He wondered briefly what had happened to cause such tension.

"Yo." He greeted them.

Sakura stood up letting go of Naruto and then dusted herself off.

"Sakura and Sasuke sitting in a tree…" Naruto sang softly.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Sakura yelled, jumping at Naruto.

Kakashi looked down at Sasuke who was now regaining his composer and standing up.

"Idiot." Sasuke grumbled and reached down and grabbed Naruto.

After Sakura was settled down, Sasuke suggested that he report to the Hokage and try to find the drawing later.

Naruto had reluctantly agreed and left Kakashi and Sakura standing in the empty training ground.

"What was that about?" Kakashi inquired.

"Stupid Naruto bumped into Sasuke causing him to kiss me." She hissed.

"Sure it was an accident?"

Sakura looked up at the taller ninja. "Meaning?"

"Meaning, you're a beautiful woman."

Sakura blushed slightly. "I think Sasuke is asexual." She mumbled.

"Why do you think that?"

Sakura shrugged. "He never once looked at me twice."

Kakashi had to admit he was thankful for Sasuke's one track mind, otherwise, Sakura would probably be married with two children by now.

"Well, he's just an idiot then…How was the kiss?"

Sakura playfully pushed Kakashi. "It hurt a little and it was dry. It wasn't like either of us were prepared to kiss each other."

"So not your best kiss?"

Sakura shook her head. "That title goes to Genma." She said with a playful grin and she waited for Kakashi to react.

Kakashi's body stiffened briefly before he signaled for Sakura to follow him back to the apartment. He was strangely silent.

She followed despite the heavy tension. She hadn't had the chance to finish healing his arm, so it was important that they resume therapy soon.

They didn't say a word to one another the entire way to the apartment. Sakura wondered if she had said something to upset him.

000

Kakashi opened the door for Sakura and she entered the apartment. She was about to ask him if he was upset with her when he suddenly pinned her against the wall next to the door.

Sakura's eyes widened as Kakashi pulled down his mask.

He briefly stared into her eyes, unsure of his own actions, but knowing he had gone too far too quick. He leaned forward, his lips brushing against her own to judge her reaction. When he was sure she wasn't going to freak out, he firmly pressed his lips against hers. He took his time gently kissing her lips until he tentatively, slowly, and lightly drew his tongue across her lips giving her goosebumps.

Sakura slightly parted her lips and his tongue entered her mouth. He wasn't forceful, but instead tenderly explored her mouth, his tongue ravishing her sweet taste.

His hands began to explore her body, but respectfully didn't take his touches too far. He gently rubbed the back of her arm, then his hands slowly moved up to cup the side of her face.

Sakura moaned softly in his mouth and reached out with her own hands, combing through his hair and pulling him into the kiss deeper. Kakashi pressed his body hard against hers. She could feel his erection against her hipbone and she could feel his need as his kiss deepened further.

His mouth moved to her ear, sucking her earlobe and causing her to squirm against him. His mouth moved to her neck, licking and softly trailing down to her collarbone until he suddenly stopped altogether.

Sakura was puzzled as to why he suddenly jumped back and she turned her head to look at where Kakashi was looking.

Her eyes widened.

Sai smiled and waved.

Sakura honestly thought she was going to die.

Sai was sitting on the couch, his sketchbook in his hand. She had entirely forgotten about Sai. She had just imagined that after everyone else had taken off after her, that he would have just taken off in his own direction, but she had obviously been mistaken.

Sai slowly stood up and began packing up his own things. "Sasuke and Naruto, are they coming back?"

Sakura shook her head.

Sai nodded. "Thank you for the tea." He said as if nothing had happened at all.

He smiled at Sakura as he walked by her and out the door.

Sakura looked at Kakashi before taking off after Sai.

"SAI WAIT!"

Sai stopped and waited for Sakura to catch up. "Sai, I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Not at all, it was a very insightful experience." He said closing his eyes and smiling.

"No…I mean I don't know why it happened…it shouldn't have…please don't tell anyone."

Sai hadn't intended to tell anyone, but he didn't quite understand why she would ask that of him, but he would, of course, respect her wishes.

"I must be going." Sai said after agreeing to keep what he had witnessed a secret. "I have a mission early tomorrow and I must prepare."

Sakura nodded, reaching out to hug him. "Be safe." She said and watched him disappear in a puff of smoke.

Sakura stood there staring at the spot where he had disappeared. She closed her eyes not entirely sure that she could face Kakashi just yet. She didn't know why he had kissed her and why she had let him…How could she ever look at him the same again?

REVIEW or Sakura will cry.


	9. Chapter 9

Author Notes; Sorry about the delay, I had horrible writer's block but a new chapter should be up soon. I hope you enjoy and please review. And thank you again ShipperTrish for being such a great beta.

Chapter 9

Sakura's hands began to tremble as she glanced over her shoulder at the open door. Kakashi was leaning against the door frame waiting patiently for her to return. His mask was returned to its usual place, his hands shoved deeply into his pockets, and his eyes fixated on one spot on the floor.

Sakura suddenly felt ashamed and very dirty. In the past few days she had let two men who were not her boyfriend kiss her and fondle her like she was just some common streetwalker and that's not even counting her accidental liplock with Sasuke. She was behaving like a cat in heat. Not only were her actions lately humiliating herself, but her family as well. She wanted to lose her virginity, but not just to anyone.

She swallowed hard and looked down at her feet. Before she knew what was happening, her feet began to move of their own accord, but not towards the door or Kakashi. She ran for what felt like hours, running through the village like some crazed woman. It was very inappropriate for a grown woman and a very ridiculous thing to do just because of a kiss, but it wasn't just a kiss...It was a great kiss. Her entire body burned with desire. Her head spun and her toes tingled. It was everything she wanted a kiss to be, except it wasn't supposed to be with someone expected to take care of her and not take advantage of her.

From a very young age, her parents warned her of the ways of men - They will do and say anything to get into your pants. Sakura thought Kakashi was the exception. They had been friends for so long, and teacher and student before that. She trusted him with her life. She didn't know how he could so easily disregard everything just for sex despite how good it could be.

Sakura kept running until she hit something or someone much larger than herself. She felt strong masculine hands wrap around the small of her back to prevent her from falling.

Sakura blushed slightly - a ninja shouldn't be so clumsy.

00000

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly trying to block out Naruto's loud voice. His head fell into his hands and he tried desperately to will away the approaching headache, but it was an impossible thing to do around Naruto. He was exhausted from the mission, hungry, and his annoyance was growing steadily.

"What do you mean she isn't here?" Naruto whined loudly.

Shizune had little patience with Naruto and had no ill conscience about giving him what he deserved if he aggravated her too much. Naruto had been at the receiving end of her fists several times in the past and although she didn't have Tsunade's or Sakura's insane strength, he knew well enough not to take her lightly.

Shizune glanced past Naruto and saw Sasuke on the bench, his face buried in his hands. From years of being in the medical field she could tell that he was in pain. She frowned slightly and turned to Naruto.

"She is with a very important ambassador and won't be back for several hours."

"What bar is she at?" Naruto growled.

Shizune's eyebrow wrinkled at Naruto. He had guessed correctly although she hadn't lied at all. Tsunade-sama _was_ with an important ambassador, but it just so happened that the ambassador was as big a fan of alcohol and gambling as Tsunade was which made for a truly scary couple.

"She is showing our honorable guest the sights of Konoha and can be anywhere, but I can take your mission report so that the two of you can get out of here."

Naruto growled, reached into his bag, pulled out several crumpled pieces of paper, and handed them to Shizune.

Shizune frowned at what she could only guess was food residue, specifically ramen, on them. A neatly prepared scroll suddenly appeared in her hands laying on top of Naruto's poor excuse for a report.

Shizune didn't even see him move from the bench.

"Are we free to leave?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes, but can I talk to you for a moment, Sasuke?"

Naruto grumbled and placed both of his hands on his head and walked out, getting the hint that it was a private conversation.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Sasuke sighed softly. "Perfect." He grumbled.

Shizune made a point to catch his eyes.

"Okay…get some rest."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and headed outside where Naruto was leaning against the wall.

"Wanna get something to eat?"

Sasuke nodded slightly. Although exhausted, he was very hungry and there wouldn't be anything at home that didn't have penicillin growing on it by now.

He followed Naruto with his head looking down at the ground. He didn't need to look at where he was going. He had followed Naruto to the ramen stand often enough to memorize the steps.

00000

Sakura looked up surprised to see that it wasn't a man holding her but the biggest woman she had ever seen. She was very muscular but not at all fat and she was at least Kakashi's height. And if Sakura was a bull at that moment, she would be charging because the first thing and practically the only thing she saw was red: From

the woman's burgundy locks that were braided and hung over her shoulders and back, to her red medical skirt over black Jounin pants, to her overly tight top that barely contained her large breasts, the woman was, for the most part, dressed all in red. She looked like a viking. Sakura then noticed the headband wrapped on her arm. She was from Iwagakure.

"Sakura?"

Sakura glanced past the Amazon holding her up to see her master standing there. She had a dumbfounded look and Sakura didn't blame her - she was a mess, having been running like a mad person. She was surprised Tsunade didn't put her in a straightjacket the moment she saw her. Sakura's face turned bright red, realizing how truly insane she had been. She ran away like a scared child, presuming the worst. She didn't know why Kakashi had kissed her, but she knew she liked it and that she trusted him.

The woman released her and Sakura straightened her clothes, avoiding looking at her master.

"So this is Haruno Sakura, yeah?" The woman asked in a very thick northern Iwagakure accent.

Tsunade nodded and Sakura felt very self conscious as the woman looked her over.

"And this petite thing is as strong as you, yeah?"

"Stronger."

Sakura's eyes widened. Tsunade rarely gave her compliments. It was her way of tough love.

"This is Miyagi Miko, an important ambassador."

Sakura bowed to the woman in front of her and gasped when the woman suddenly hugged her. Sakura was almost lost in her cleavage. The woman could almost rival Tsunade in breast size. Sakura gave a sheepish laugh when Miko let her go.

"We be best of friends, yeah?"

Sakura nodded although at the moment she was kind of afraid of the woman. She was loud, full of energy, and she kind of reminded her of Lee. If she started posing, Sakura just might have to runaway, but the woman was friendly and her bubbling personality was very refreshing.

"Yes, my home is beautiful, yeah. So different than Konoha. I am sure you will love it."

Sakura gave her a questionable look and looked back at Tsunade.

"Oh yes, I'm glad you ran into us. You have a new mission."

"Am I not on a mission now?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade nodded. "Shizune will take your place and take care of Kakashi. This mission is quite important."

Sakura nodded. Maybe some time away would do her some good, although she should explain the situation to Kakashi first.

"When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow." Tsunade said, walking to Miko's side. "We'll be at the Golden Dragon tonight. We'll discuss your mission then, say 8:00?"

Sakura nodded.

Miko patted Sakura on the back. "Do you drink, yeah?"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm laying off of it for awhile," she replied. Nothing good had come from drinking alcohol so far and Sakura doubted that she would ever drink again.

Miko laughed. "More for you and I, yeah?" Miko asked, turning to Tsunade.

"No, I have much to do." Tsunade said suddenly.

Both Sakura and Shizune looked up in shock. Tsunade was a known procrastinator and volunteering to work was unheard of.

Tsunade turned to Miko and smiled.

"Sakura will be your guide from here on out."

Sakura's head fell. 'She dumped her duties on me again' Sakura whined internally.

Miko grabbed Sakura and nearly crushed her in her tight embrace.

Sakura gasped for air. Sakura could tell that Miko was strong, maybe even as strong as her.

Miko waved goodbye as Tsunade left quickly.

"Stuck me, yeah?"

Sakura waved her hands in protest. "No, it's an honor." Sakura said bowing deeply.

Miko laughed and watched the Hokage disappear in the large market street crowd.

"Nonsense, yeah." Miko said softly and gave Sakura a playful push. "What to do now?"

Sakura frowned. She needed to talk to Kakashi, but she really didn't want to bring Miko around, but then maybe it would sound less like an excuse if he could see that she actually _was_ stuck doing Tsunade's dirty work. Yes, that could work and it would give her time to think about what exactly she wanted to say to him.

"I need to stop at a friend's home if you don't mind?"

Miko nodded her head and followed Sakura through the crowded streets of Konoha.

00000

Sakura knocked on the door at least 10 times, but there was no answer. Sakura glanced up at Miko and laughed nervously before reaching for the doorknob and opening it uninvited.

"Is this person that good of a friend, yeah?"

Sakura nodded. "Plus my stuff is in there."

The door opened slowly and Sakura saw Kakashi sitting on the couch looking up at her. She looked around the room. It was a wreck and there were two holes in the wall that Sakura was sure weren't there when she left. She frowned when she saw that his one good hand was bloody.

Sakura opened the door wider so that Kakashi could see that she had a guest with her.

"This is Miyagi-"

"Miko the Axe Goddess." Kakashi finished for Sakura. Then he stood up and greeted Miko warmly as she walked into his apartment.

Miko smiled suggestively at Kakashi.

"You have me at a disadvantage. You know me. It's only proper to give me your name in good graces, yeah?"

"Sorry, sorry." Kakashi apologized. "I'm Hatake Kakashi."

"Copy Ninja, yeah?"

Kakashi nodded. Sakura walked past the two and sat down on the couch.

Miko was obviously flirting with Kakashi and despite his mood minutes ago, he seemed to be enjoying it.

But he is Kakashi after all, the master of deception.

"I have a mission." Sakura said suddenly.

Kakashi turned towards her and Miko gave a faint smile, it was the only thing she could do at that awkward moment.

"Do you have a bathroom?" Miko asked.

"Yes, first door on the left." Kakashi answered.

Miko gave Sakura a wink before disappearing down the hallway.

Sakura could tell that she was going to like Miko very much.

"I have a mission." Sakura repeated.

"I heard the first time." He said softly and only hesitated for a moment when Sakura signaled for him to sit next to her.

Sakura didn't say anything as she picked up his newly wounded hand and began to heal it.

Kakashi wanted to protest, but knew Sakura too well to even bother. He would lose that battle before it even begun.

"I'm sorry." Sakura whispered.

Although she knew Miko couldn't possibly hear from the bathroom, she kept her voice down.

"I should be the one apologizing. I saw something that obviously wasn't there." He said with an undertone of bitterness.

Sakura lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

Kakashi sighed loudly. It was so hard to get through to Sakura sometimes. He always knew what to do on the battlefield, but women were so foreign to him at times.

"I don't know what's going on between us," Sakura continued, "And I don't know if there can be-"

"I understand."

"I didn't finish." Sakura interrupted him.

Kakashi looked up at her a little surprised.

"As I was saying, I don't know if there can be anything between us and to even think about trying may be a big mistake, but…I think it would be a much bigger mistake not to try."

Kakashi's eyes softened and he let out a sigh of relief before his head fell lightly against her shoulder.

"I can't promise you anything," he said quietly.

Sakura wrapped her arms tightly around him. She didn't say anything. She knew Kakashi well enough to know that he would try and that he could never give her everything.

"I'll be gone for maybe three weeks." She said after a short silence

Kakashi raised his head and nodded.

"I have to meet Tsunade-sama at the Golden Dragon tonight. Will you come with me?"

Kakashi nodded again. He very much wanted to kiss Sakura once more, but Miko had reentered the living room with a bright smile.

"Sakura is showing me the village. Copy Ninja should join us, yeah?" she said. It wasn't so much as a request but an order for Kakashi to obey.

Kakashi nodded. He very much wanted to be near Sakura at the moment and didn't care what they did.

"Are you a healer?" Kakashi asked as they strolled the streets of Konoha.

Miko gave a soft nod.

"Somewhat. More or less a chemist."

"A chemist?"

Miko nodded. "I don't heal wounds, I mostly make poisons, antidotes, medicine...Along that line, yeah."

"A very important person it appears."

Miko laughed loudly and swung her arm around Kakashi. "Only in my own mind, yeah."

Kakashi laughed alongside Miko as they continued down the street.

Review or Miko will crush Kakashi in her massive cleavage! I'll probably update when I get to 200 reviews and the next chapter is worth the wait!


	10. Chapter 10

Author Notes; it appears Kakashi was able to avoid the melon crush of death for now. Lol, thanks for the reviews I love each one. This is a shorter chapter but the it has vast importance so pay attention.

As always Shippertrish is the best beta in the world

And don't forget to support your favorite author and review!

Chapter 10

Tsunade was already halfway drunk by the time Sakura, Miko, and Kakashi walked into the restaurant. The restaurant had good food, a great bar, and was a very popular spot with the shinobis.

Sakura gave a quick wave to the back table where several people she knew (Kiba, Shino, Genma, Gai, and several others) were enjoying some warm sake. Just a bunch of single men pretending not to be lonely

Miko's eyes lit up when she saw the table full of men and gave Sakura a playful push.

Sakura muffled her giggle. Miko had been going on and on all day about the lack of good-looking men in her own village and how jealous she was at the vast amounts in Konoha.

Sakura had learned that Miko's grandmother was born in Konoha and was a great medical ninja like Tsunade. They had even been rivals in their youth, but Miko's grandmother had fallen in love with her grandfather and moved away.

Sakura imagined that it was a very romantic tale, but Miko had a way of simplifying everything she said, as if she got easily bored with conversations and didn't like to go into details. Sakura thought it was a funny trait for someone in her profession to have, but didn't say anything. She was afraid that it might be offensive and the last thing Sakura wanted to do was to offend Miko because the second thing she learned about Miko was that she was insanely strong.

Miko didn't have the ability Tsunade and Sakura had to use chakra to make herself stronger. Instead, Miko was naturally strong, even carrying a 700-pound axe on her back. It's said that from a distance the double-sided axe looked like wings when she carried it although Sakura had yet to see this butterfly axe that Kakashi acknowledged Miko as carrying. Also, from what Sakura gathered, Miko's great strength is something of a blood limit on her father's side, which explains her abnormally large size.

Miko waved to Tsunade and maneuvered her large frame across the room. Tsunade was sitting in a booth that was empty with the exception of Shizune and herself. It was obvious she had picked this particular booth so that Miko could sit comfortably. There were several bottles of sake on the table. Apparently Tsunade had planned to discuss the mission over several bottles.

Miko dragged Sakura behind her and Kakashi followed at a slower pace. Miko pushed Sakura into the booth and then sat on the end, trapping Sakura between the two well-endowed women.

Tsunade gave Kakashi a puzzled look and signaled for him to get lost.

Kakashi gave Sakura a gesture that he would be in the back with the rest of the guys.

After they were alone, Tsunade poured four glasses, one for each of the women sitting at the table and gave a small toast to their great villages.

Sakura took a small sip out of respect, but quickly placed the foul drink back on the table.

"I guess I should start talking before any of us are too drunk to listen." Tsunade said softly, turning to Sakura in a moment of soberness.

"You are to travel to Iwagakure alongside Miko and for the exchange of your medical knowledge, Miko is willing to share the findings of her work."

Sakura glanced at Miko and nodded slowly.

"What sort of work is Miko doing?"

No one replied immediately. Instead Tsunade and Miko exchanged a brief glance and Sakura's inner self moaned. This type of silence meant it couldn't be anything good and was likely illegal.

"I have been working with pheromones with some very interesting results." Miko said in a low voice.

"Pheromones?" Sakura repeated.

Miko nodded.

"There are many behaviors in animals that are the results of pheromones and men, despite their high and mighty attitude, aren't any different."

Sakura's eyes widened. The type of manipulation they were suggesting was dangerous. Every creature on this planet is affected by pheromones. Even with millions of years of evolution, not even man can escape the power of pheromones despite how ignorant he has become of it.

Sakura nodded.

"That sounds insanely dangerous."

Miko smiled.

"And that is why you'll be helping me," she replied.

Tsunade nodded.

"That's why she needs the help of a medical expert to make it safe for human consumption."

Sakura nodded. She didn't agree with this type of research, but she trusted her master's judgment and would do whatever was requested of her.

"You'll be leaving tomorrow. There's no hurry. It will take about 4 days to reach her village and I want you to stay 5 days."

"Five days is hardly enough time to accomplish anything."

"Anything more would be suspicious." Miko said softly.

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"We don't have permission from the Iwagakure government do we?" she asked in a whisper.

"Iwagakure has banned my work." Miko replied. "I'm going to instruct you the best I can and then you will leave with all of my research and do the rest here."

Sakura swallowed hard.

"Why are we discussing this here? This could be dangerous."

"This place is safe." Tsunade interrupted. "The shinobi in the corner are here at my request, except for Hatake, but he's trustworthy. They're on the lookout for suspicious characters. Besides, I know this establishment well and know from experience that it's safer than my own office."

Sakura nodded slowly.

"You will travel with Miko as a civilian and you will be safe in her clan's compound to freely work within the five days." Tsunade said and gave a small glance to Shizune.

Shizune reached into her kimono and pulled out a passport.

"This is for your stay. It's official. If caught, Sakura, with any illegal contraband, we will deny everything."

Sakura nodded.

"Is it safe for me to travel alone on the way back?"

Tsunade nodded.

"It should be, but Miko can send guards to escort you to the border. I will expect your return in 14 days. I will send hunter nins to find you on the 15th."

Sakura nodded. This wasn't going to be a piece of cake.

Tsunade sighed loudly.

"Miko will explain everything tomorrow, but for the rest of the night let's enjoy ourselves," she said pouring more sake.

000

Kakashi could tell by their hush voices and the serious atmosphere that this was a serious mission and that the men he was sitting next to, despite their relaxed facade, were lookouts for Tsunade. The conversation was short and as soon as Tsunade began to drink again the men around him appeared 'for real' relaxed and began to drink as well.

Kakashi looked across the room at Sakura. It was obvious she was concerned, but he was confident in her abilities and knew she would be fine although he wished he could accompany her on her mission.

"Can't take your eye off her can ya?"

Kakashi turned towards Genma who was smiling too smugly for his liking.

"How's the face?" he growled and turned away.

Genma rubbed the spot where Kakashi had decked him.

"Still better looking than you," he replied.

"It took you long enough."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." He said without turning around. Then Genma leaned forward making sure no one else could hear them.

"Don't fuck it up."

Kakashi gave a slight glance back at Genma. Genma was too perceptive for his own damn good and Kakashi felt like hitting him again but refrained.

000

It seemed like hours before Tsunade had finally stood up. She was wobbling and had to be helped out by Shizune. Kakashi wondered briefly what she would do without the help of the brunette kunoichi, but all those thoughts were forgotten once Sakura and Miko began walking towards them.

"Hello." Sakura said softly as she took the free seat next to Kakashi and brushed her leg slightly against his, but kept everything else causal. She didn't know how much Kakashi wanted the public to know about their relationship.

"HELLO!" Miko grinned. She was a bit drunk at this point. "So is it true what I heard about Konoha shinobi?"

Genma leaned forward.

"Depends what you heard, sweet cheeks." He said with a devilish smile.

Miko held out her hands a fair distance apart from one another.

"That Konoha shinobi are well-endowed, yeah?"

The table broke into laughter and instantly everyone liked Miko.

Miko without permission suddenly sat in Gai's lap. His eyes widened before turning as red as her outfit. Many of the men laughed at his expense.

"You are strong, yeah?" Miko said, turning slightly to look at the man she was sitting on. "I was sure I'd crush you."

Gai gave a giant smile.

"You're light as a feather!" he said giving her thumbs up.

Miko smiled sweetly at him.

"So what is your name, stud?" Miko asked with a wink.

Gai blushed an even deeper shade of red and was at a loss for words for once in his life.

Kakashi chuckled to himself. As bad as he was with women, Gai was 100 times worse since most women ran from the green spandex clad ninja.

"Might Gai." He said slowly.

"I'm Miyagi Miko." She said and locked eyes with Gai.

"Miko the Axe Goddess?" Kiba asked.

Miko nodded. Anyone who read through the bingo book would know of her. There weren't many women in it and she was a proud exception.

"But people who know me call me Miko the Man-eater, yeah." 

Everyone laughed loudly.

"I love your outfit." Miko said to Gai to everyone's surprise. Everyone thought his outfit was inappropriate, but Miko obviously had a different train of thought.

Gai smiled.

"It allows me free movement and-"

"And doesn't leave anything to the imagination." Miko interrupted.

Everyone turned their heads pretending that they didn't just hear that.

"Oh God, I'm gonna be sick." Genma mumbled.

Sakura gave Kakashi a sheepish smile before leaning forward.

"I think Miko has the hots for Gai."

Kakashi glanced past Sakura and watched as Miko continued to flirt with the oblivious shinobi.

"Is Gai a virgin?" Sakura asked in a whisper.

Kakashi nearly choked on his drink and looked up at Sakura in surprise. He never really thought about it. He never wanted to think about it and wished like hell that he could stop now.

Kakashi chuckled.

"I try not to ask too many questions about his sex life, but I'm sure he is."

Sakura giggled.

"He might get lucky tonight," she whispered.

Kakashi looked up again.

"That's just a horrible thing to imagine," he hissed.

Sakura nodded.

"It would be like Christmas attacking itself." Sakura said referring to the bright red and green colors.

REVIEW and maybe, just maybe Kakashi and Sakura will be sharing the same bed in the next chapter…just maybe.


	11. Chapter 11

A another chapter so soon…no hell hadn't froze over…and pigs still can't fly, not to my knowledge anyhow. If you have noticed that my rating of my story has changed, and for good reason. Can anyone say, LEMON!

Okay kiddies, this has very adult mature theme in this chapter so if you're innocent…either go away or read and learn a thing or two. Just Kidding, if you're young you really shouldn't read so you been warn.

I wanted to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and I know it seems a bit early for a lemon, but this isn't the main event as in most stories. I hate how the most important aspect of a story is sex…sex is great, don't get me wrong and sex with Kakashi would probably be really great! But what is most important is the relationship and the hardships that they will encounter…and oh yeah will they encounter them.

ShipperTrish is the greatest beta in the world and if anyone says different I'll punch them in the eye.

Anyhow, please enjoy and review. Oh it's my first lemon so be nice!

Chapter 11

Sakura gawked at the quantity of empty bottles on their table alone. Everyone there, with the exception of Kakashi and herself, must have drunk their weight in sake. Everyone was laughing loudly and stumbling over one another, which caused them to laugh even harder.

Surprisingly, the most quiet ones at the table were Gai and Miko. Miko was still sitting on Gai's lap, but she was leaning over him, whispering into his ear, and occasionally giggling like a schoolgirl. They were both incredibly drunk like the rest of the idiots at the table and Gai had a large blush on his cheeks. It was difficult to tell if it was from the alcohol or the fact that Miko was essentially manhandling him.

Miko suddenly stood up.

"I need some fresh air, yeah!" she said,

"Okay, I'll go out with ya…" Sakura sighed.

"No, Gai will company me, yeah?"

Gai nodded slowly.

Sakura looked at Gai to make sure it was okay since Miko was her responsibility, but before she could get a response, Kakashi pulled her back down, leaning forward to whisper in her ear.

"They want some time alone." He said, his hot breath tickling her ear.

Sakura ignored the shiver that ran down her back.

She turned and met Kakashi's one exposed eye. She didn't know much about relationships. Every single one she ever had failed. And just because she was a virgin didn't mean she was naïve, especially with friends like Ino who talked about sex more than any man.

Sakura smiled sheepishly as she saw the lust in Kakashi's eye. He wanted her and if he could've had his way, he would've thrown her on the table right now and had his way with her, but he respected her enough to wait until she was ready.

"I'm tired." Sakura said suddenly. "I'm gonna walk Miko back to her hotel and head to bed."

It was already early in the morning and she had a mission in just a few hours.

Kakashi stood up as well and ignored the questioning looks he received, following Sakura out of the bar.

Sakura was waiting for him and as soon as he walked outside, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall away from prying eyes.

His eyes widened when she jerked down his mask and slammed her lips onto his. It only took the touch of her tongue against his lips for him to respond. He grabbed the back of her head, entangling his fingers into her bubble gum locks, and pulled her deeper into the kiss.

Their bodies were pressed tightly against one another and Sakura could feel his growing need for her against the bone of her hip. Although slightly frightened of what could come from her actions, she didn't break the kiss and continued to explore his mouth.

"God, what are you doing to me?" Kakashi whimpered as they finally broke the kiss in order to breathe. He freed his hands from her hair and slammed her body into his instead. He wrapped his large hands around her ass and pulled her up, causing her to grind against him.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him. She didn't shy away as their tongues met and wrestled for dominance. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, causing Kakashi to gasp slightly as their groins rubbed against each other.

Kakashi pulled away. If things kept going, he was going to rip off her clothes and claim her as his right there on the street.

"You're driving me nuts." He whispered, lowering Sakura back down to the ground and leaning forward. "Let's go back to my apartment." He whispered into her ear and nipped it tenderly.

Sakura grabbed the edge of his mask that was hanging loosely around his neck. She slowly pulled it back up onto his face and smiled up at him, nodding slowly.

Sakura looked around.

"Where did those two go?" she asked, referring to Miko and Gai.

Kakashi grabbed Sakura's hand and lead her down the street until they were at the edge of an alleyway.

Sakura covered her mouth to prevent any giggles from escaping as she heard some moans and loud smacking noises. She peeked into the alleyway and Miko looked like she was trying to eat Gai's face. Her eyes widened and she turned back to Kakashi.

"I know I'll see that on my deathbed." Sakura shuddered.

"Time to get a room!" Kakashi said suddenly, causing the two alleyway lovers to quickly separate.

Sakura rounded the corner and laughed loudly at Gai's expression. She didn't think anything could embarrass him, but she was mistaken. Miko, however, looked very pleased with herself.

"Gai has volunteered to walk me home to the hotel, yeah." Miko said and slapped Gai on the butt.

Gai jumped and blushed even deeper.

"Have fun kids." Kakashi waved and grabbed Sakura's hand.

She blushed slightly as Kakashi led her back to the apartment.

"Do you think it's okay to leave her? I mean, she is my responsibility."

"I'm sure Gai will keep a close eye on her."

Sakura nodded.

"I kinda feel sorry for him." She mumbled.

"Why? It looked like he was having a good time to me." Kakashi replied.

"She's a bit scary, that's all. I just imagine how dominant she is." Sakura shrugged.

"You were being quite dominant yourself." Kakashi said with a wink.

Sakura blushed. She didn't know why she had suddenly grabbed Kakashi like that. Maybe it was to prove to herself that she was capable of being bold, capable of being sexy.

--

Kakashi opened the door for Sakura and she grinned mischievously up at him as she passed him. He followed without hestitation and slammed the door behind him.

Sakura barely had the chance to turn around when Kakashi suddenly picked her up. She gasped softly as he threw her on his couch, quickly covered her body with his, and began to devour her neck.

Sakura moaned softly, the building heat was almost more than she could bear. It intensified as his kisses spread across her neck and collarbone. Her groin felt like it was on fire. She began to feel extremely self conscious as she felt her panties dampen.

Kakashi moved back to her lips and kissed them until they were blissfully swollen.

Sakura impatiently tugged at his shirt.

"Take it off or I'll rip it off." Sakura hissed as he began to tease her neck again.

Kakashi grinned and sat up so he could oblige to her request.

Sakura sat up as well and as soon as his chest was bare she began to kiss his pale, muscular skin.

He watched in amazement as she explored his bare chest with her mouth, groaning loudly when she hit a particularly sensitive spot. He was amazed at how quickly she learned. She was watching and listening to him to learn how to please him.

His erection pressed painfully against his pants, desperate to escape its binding and it twitched in anticipation.

Almost as if she could read his mind, Sakura reached for his pants and quickly pulled them past his hips.

Kakashi's boxers clung tightly around his full erection and his entire body shivered when Sakura wrapped her hand around it. He desperately wanted to discard the cloth between his penis and her hand, but he wanted to make this as memorable as he could for his sweet Sakura and would take his time.

"Lie down." He instructed.

Sakura looked up, preparing to be defiant, but she changed her mind, allowing Kakashi to take control.

Kakashi stood up and completely pulled his pants and shoes off, but left his boxers on. He reached down and picked Sakura up.

She reach up and held onto his neck and began to kiss his neck and ear as he carried her into the bedroom.

He laid her softly on the bed.

"Tell me to stop now or there's no going back." He said softly as he climbed into bed.

"I don't want you to." She replied.

Kakashi didn't say a word as he crawled up beside her and began to kiss her lips tenderly, slowly moving down to her chin and then her neck.

She squirmed impatiently, but allowed him to stay in control.

His lips and tongue explored her neck and onto the edge of her shirt. He played briefly with her zipper until he finally zipped it down revealing a white sports bra.

Sakura knew it wasn't sexy, but the way Kakashi was staring at her chest, she'd have thought it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

He lifted her up slightly to discard her shirt and his hands reached up and touched her covered breasts.

She gasped slightly at the foreign touch, but when he started to kiss her neck she began to relax again.

Deciding he had teased her enough, he quickly removed the bra and Sakura instantly covered herself.

"Let me see you." He whispered.

Sakura allowed her arms to fall to her sides and she looked away, afraid to see his disappointment. She knew from all those dirty books that he read that he couldn't possibly like small breasts.

Kakashi's hand touched her chin softly and guided her face until their eyes met.

"You're beautiful." He said softly.

Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but Kakashi engulfed her mouth with his own. He slowly lifted himself up and looked into her slightly dazed eyes.

"And if must, I'll tell you everyday until you believe it yourself."

Sakura smiled at his sweetness and nodded.

Kakashi kissed her lips gently before again moving down her chest. His lips reached her breast and he took the erect nipple into his mouth.

Sakura gasped, but couldn't deny the incredible feeling as his tongue flicked over her nipple. She moaned loudly as his free hand reached and grasped her other breast and began to give it equal treatment.

Kakashi grinned as her moans became louder and louder on the verge of ecstasy.

She groaned softly when he lifted his head.

"Be patient." He teased and Sakura gave him a death glare. He would have to hurry things up. If he continued to tease her, she would surely take things into her own hands.

Kakashi's hand explored down her stomach and slipped beneath her loose fitting pants. His hands reached past her soft curls and parted her swollen lips, searching gently for her virgin opening and teasing it. She was already moist from his previous touches, much to his delight, and he slowly began to enter her with his finger.

Her breath was jagged, but he didn't remove his finger, allowing her to adjust to it. After her body relaxed, he began to slowly pump his finger in and out of her.

She moaned softly.

He removed his fingers and found her clit and began to massage it with his fingers to increase her moisture.

Sakura buried her head into the pillow as the new sensation took over her body. She removed the pillow when she felt the sudden absence of his fingers.

Kakashi sat up and began to pull down her pants.

Sakura's cheeks reddened, but she remained silent.

Kakashi slid off the bed and kneeled on the floor at the foot of the bed.

Sakura gasped when he suddenly grabbed her hips and pulled her to the edge of the bed until her bellybutton was nearly hanging off of it.

"What are you…"

Sakura gasped loudly as he lowered his face between her legs. She tried to shut them, but Kakashi placed both of his hands on the inner side of her thighs, preventing her from closing them.

"Relax." He said. "You'll enjoy this."

He descended his head and began to kiss the inside of her legs slowly, taking his time. There would be plenty of time to please himself later. He wanted to properly prepare her so it would hurt as little as possible. His lips descended further until they were touching her lips. Her scent of arousal was intoxicating. He used his hands to part her lips, being careful not to harm the tender flesh. He kissed her sex softly, down to her hole, allowing his tongue to make a slow circle around it.

Sakura moaned as his tongue entered her.

His tongue teased her until he finally made it to her clit. He knew he could drive her wild with this.

He made his tongue into a point and began to lick in a circular motion, then exchanged it for an across motion going from left to right.

Sakura gasped.

His speed increased and her stomach filled with an incredible heat, like she was going to explode.

Kakashi removed his hand from her hip and slowly plunged his finger into her, pumping it into her. Making the speed of his tongue go faster, he slowly added a second finger. It only hurt for a second, but Sakura's body quickly adjusted to it and pleasure consumed her.

"Oh God." She whimpered as her body began to shake. Her head sudden felt light and her toes began to burn. Then, she finally released, like she had been holding it in for thousands of years. She screamed loudly as she came, unable to hold it back any longer. A sudden hot flood exploded from her sex and her muscles squeezed tightly around his fingers.

Kakashi greedily licked her, not allowing a single drop of her sweet juice to escape. He lifted his head up, ridding his face of any lingering juices and grinned up at Sakura.

She was flushed and more beautiful than anything he had ever seen.

He allowed her to remove his boxers.

Sakura looked up to see Kakashi completely naked and gawked at the sheer size of him.

"Oh, is that gonna fit…"

"Just relax." Kakashi laughed and signaled for her to push up on the bed.

Sakura nodded and Kakashi climbed on top of her, angling himself in front of her opening.

"I'll go slow." He said softly and teased her clit with the head of his cock.

Sakura felt nervous and bit her lip as he slowly pushed himself into her. There was a painful burn, but it wasn't completely uncomfortable.

"I'm ready." She said after a few seconds had passed.

Kakashi nodded and leaned forward as he slowly began to thrust into her. He was gentle, knowing she would be sore afterwards.

He cupped her face and began to kiss her intensely. He pushed harder into her as the kiss deepened. She was tight around his pulsing manhood. It was almost too much for him to take and his body desperately wanted to come. He started kissing her neck, and onto her shoulder, and bit down as their passion amplified.

"Oh God, you're a goddess." He groaned.

Sakura whimpered with each thrust as he rubbed against her clit. The heat began to build up in her stomach again and her toes curled as his thrusts became harder and faster.

Kakashi wanted to be gentle so she wouldn't be sore, but he couldn't control himself any longer.

"Come for me." He whispered and propped himself up on his arms so that he could thrust harder.

Sakura wrapped her legs around him and Kakashi enjoyed the view as her breasts bounced with every movement.

"Come for me." He repeated and drove deeper into her.

"Oh…oh God." She whimpered. "I'm gonna…" Sakura screamed as she released again, squeezing around him tightly.

Kakashi, not able to hold back any longer, started pumping harder and deeper into her and groaned loudly. His entire body shook as he released his seed into her and then he collapsed on top of her.

They both panted hard, consumed in pure bliss.

"God." Kakashi whispered.

"Yeah..." Sakura agreed and felt his manhood twitch inside of her.

He slowly pulled out of her and fell onto the bed next to her. He turned towards her and smiled.

She returned the smile genuinely.

"You better get some sleep," he said.

"Do you think Miko is getting any sleep?"

Kakashi laughed.

"I'd rather not think about it." He said honestly.

"Who said I was done with you?" Sakura rolled on top of Kakashi and grinned.

Kakashi grinned back. He had a feeling this was going to be a long, wonderful night.

Review or I'll make this entire thing a dream!


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note; This time it's not a April Fools, it's a short chapter which starts off very hot heavy so beware. This chapter does have a lemon so if you don't like it, you can skip it. The next chapter picks up in Maiko's village. I'm working on that now and if Shippertrish still wants to beta the story then I'll give her a hollar. Anyhow please enjoy, for whatever reasons I don't receive updates, reviews or anything through my email anymore so I'll answer all reviews in the next chapter. Anyhow enjoy and review

"The Course of true love never did run smooth" – William Shakespeare.

By habit Kakashi was up first long before the sun but no force natural or manmade could force him out of the bed right now. He instead propped himself up with his elbow and starred down at the beautiful pink haired kunoichi that gave him so much more then he deserved. His thin sheet only reached below where her panty line would be and with her arms laying above her head it gave Kakashi an eyeful. He traced his finger across her navel thinking of last night events, consequently causing a familiar tingle in his groan. His hand remained respect above the sheets, knowing being that last night was her first time she would be in no condition for another round however he wasn't so restrained to be completely innocent as his hands traveled upwards towards her perfect breasts. He gently cupped her right breast and with the outmost gentleness rubbed her nipple which received him a soft moan. He glanced up with a guilty grin at Sakura who was staring at him with lust filled eyes. He leaned over and devoured her lips in one swift motion

The heated kiss was in danger to become something more as Sakura wrapped her arms around him pulling him on top of her. With only a thin sheet between them and his ever growing manhood Kakashi was forced to pull away. He sat on the edge of the bed trying to gain his willpower.

"What's wrong, Kakashi?" Sakura asked sitting up next to him and begun to rub his lower back, Kakashi shook his head and leaned over kissing her again.

"Everything is perfect, but you have a mission." He reminded her. Sakura sighed heavily and glanced at the clock deciding if she wanted to take a shower or jump Kakashi. As much as she wanted to jump Kakashi it would take three days to arrive at Maiko's village and she didn't know when she would be able to bathe again. So with a long frustrated sigh she stood up and headed for Kakashi's shower she stopped however when she reached the doorframe and turned towards Kakashi. Kakashi had been watching her the entire way and didn't hide the fact when she turned towards him.

"You could join me" She said with a smile.

"That may lead to things." Kakashi said with a tilt of his head knowing that it would without a doubt lead to things and didn't want Sakura to be late.

"We can make it quick." Sakura said with mischievous smirk.

"Sakura, I would love too but you have to be sore and I don't want to hurt you." He said as he stood and walked towards her and kissed her forehead

Sakura laughed "I'm a medic remember." She said with a shrug "I healed myself when I was sleep."

Kakashi one open eye widen and he smile big as he picked Sakura up causing her to giggle as he headed for the shower. The shower was small not really big enough for two people but it didn't matter as they pressed against one another allowing the hot water to fall over them. Kakashi kissed her intensely until her lips were full and sore only then did he move to her neck.

Sakura reached between them and took Kakashi's manhood into her hand gently teasing him. She squeezed slightly and then slowly begun to pump causing his hips to buck. Kakashi lifted Sakura up and pressed her against the shower wall. Sakura wrapped her legs around him.

Kakashi guided himself into her; she was still tight and went slow. A load moan escaped Sakura lips and she wrapped her legs tighter around him pulling him deeper into her. Kakashi deciding she was ready begun to thrust, it wasn't as slow as the night before and not at gentle. He thrust with a primal need and Sakura dug her nails into his back and leaned her head forward biting his shoulder. Causing his to cry out in pain and pleasure, he thrust deeper and harder. He wouldn't last long at this rate but he wanted to hear her scream, to scream his name.

His mouth traveled from her neck back to her mouth kissing her intensely.

Kakashi let her legs down; he didn't want to bruise her back against the wall. "Turn around." He instructed. Sakura nodded and did so. He touched her ass loving how the shower poured off it. Sakura bent over knowing his intent.

"Spread your legs." He ordered.

Sakura inhaled deeply, it was a big turn on. How he was order her around, she never thought she would enjoy getting bossed around but it really had her going. With her legs spread he grabbed her neck and slowly bent her down she grabbed a hold of the shower handle as Kakashi positioned himself beside her. He entered her little more rough then before and begun to thrust at a slower pace.

Sakura moaned it felt so damn good but it wasn't what she wanted and Kakashi knew it. He was going slowly on purpose to tease her. He slowly picks up speed Sakura placed one of her hands in front of her to prevent herself from being pushed too far forward. He begins to drive deeper, Sakura gasps. He is so deep inside of her and he grabs her hips as he begins to plunge even deeper and harder. Her cry of pleasure overwhelms the sound of the skin smacking.

"Are you close?" Kakashi hissed through his teeth as he is holding himself back with all his will power as he continue to thrust into her.

"Yesss" She cries. "Almost" She says with her voice cracking as he hits a very sensitive spot. Kakashi realizing he had hit a very sensitive spot begins to push in that direction. Her legs shiver below him but he holds her up by griping her side.

"I'm coming." She cried.

Kakashi didn't say a word as he thrust with incredible speed using some of his chakra to increase it. Sakura cried out as her body is overwhelm by her most powerful organism yet. Kakashi went seconds after her but thrust a couple more times before slowly pulling himself out causing Sakura to gasp slightly. He helped Sakura stand knowing her legs probably felt like jelly like his and he kissed her intensely and then laid his head between her neck and shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Yeah, Yeah, I really got to hurry now." She said and kissed his cheek.

Sakura nodded and allowed her to shower without any interruptions. He had finished first and got out and dressed and make a small breakfast for the road.

By the time Sakura had gotten out of the shower and dressed Kakashi and her bag was waiting at the door. He handed her an English muffin and pulled her bag onto his shoulder and gestured for her to follow. Sakura thought it was sweet that he wanted to walk her to her meeting spot and she reached out and squeezed his hand letting him know she thought so.

They walked in silence; it was nice not having to force a conversation in fear of awkward silence. They have known each other long enough to be comfortable with one another in every aspect.

They were close to their meeting spot when Kakashi slowed to a stop "What's wrong?" Sakura asked they were already late.

"Just giving them some time" He said with a tilt on his head.

Sakura starred at his face wishing that he wasn't wearing that mask, but she had to admit he wouldn't Kakashi without it and just glad she would get to see him without it as often as she wanted.

"What do you hear?" Sakura asked as she lifted on her tip toes trying to see anything.

"Nosey?"

Sakura shrugged

"He is quoting poetry and declaring his love."

Sakura giggled "Well I'm late as it is, and it's a long trip, I hate to interrupt them but it can't be helped." She said with a sigh and Kakashi nodded and moved forward.

Gai was kissing Maiko as they walked up. Kakashi cleared his throat gaining the attention of the bright colored duo. Gai cheeks pinked but smiled at his rival Maiko smiled and hugged Kakashi and Sakura tightly forcing them both into her breast.

"Beautiful morning, ye?" She said loudly scaring a few birds from their trees and then she released them.

"Beautiful" Kakashi agreed and smiled down at Sakura. Sakura squeezed his hand and reached up and kissed him on the mouth through his mask.

"See you soon." She said and took her bag and walked up beside Maiko. Maiko placed her arm over Sakura nearly swallowing her whole.

"No worry boys, I take good care of her yeah."

After a short goodbye and an awkward one between Gai and Maiko they headed out and the sun was just coming up. Sakura yawned softly but caught Maiko's attention despite.

"Long long eh?"

Sakura blushed and nodded "But a good one."

"Then it was worth it." She said with a smile and then yawned herself it was going to be a long day.

---

Sakura was hungry, tired, and soar by the time they decided to make camp for the night. Sakura had gathered the firewood as Maiko prepped their meal by the time Sakura returned Maiko had the rice ready to cook and even had some fish.

"There is a river near by yeah." She said with a smile

"You caught them pretty quick." Sakura said quite impressed.

"Nothing stands between a big woman and her food." She said with a wink and continued to gut the fish. Sakura sat down and started the fire and begun to cook the rice.

"You and Kakashi eh?"

Sakura blushed and nodded "It's been a long time coming." She said with a shrug.

Maiko smiled and placed the fish on the fire and inhaled deeply, it smelled good and her stomach growled in agreement.

"It is love then?"

Sakura nodded and looked down sheepishly "Yeah...what about you and Gai?" She asked diverting the conversation.

"What a man yeah?" She said with watery eyes. "Too bad it can't be nothing more."

Sakura was slightly taken back "Why…if you guys are good together then there must be a way to make it work."

Maiko slowly shook her head "Sadly, it is because of my blood limit." She said with a sigh "My blood is already watered down because my grandmother was from outside the village, my family would never allow me to marry someone outside the village."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

Maiko nodded "Gai is one of a kind; if I knew I would care for him tis much…I would have never allowed such a thing…One night together and a life time of longing yeah."

"It doesn't have to be that way." Sakura said leaning forward "If you are in love then you need to act on it."

Maiko looked away "My family is important, I couldn't do that to them." She said softly. Sakura frowns she didn't know what she would have to do if she had to choose between family and love.

"Maybe there is a way, you just haven't thought of it."

Maiko looks up "There may be one way, but I would never ask it of him."

Sakura looks up curiously.

"He would have to throw our ceremony axe."

"That's it?"

"It's weighs 2000 pounds."

"Oh" She muttered

"My axe." She said and patted it "700 pounds and one of the heaviest. Many men can't even lift it a little and he would have to throw it to prove that his strength is worthy to marry me."

"He would train if you told him."

Maiko nodded "Exactly…and he would spend the rest of his life training for something he would never be able to accomplish, I can't do that to him." She said sadly and pulled the fish off the fire and they ate in silence.

Don't forget to review


End file.
